Wilted Rose
by Newshoes
Summary: When Rose's first love dies in a trajic car accident she slips into a shell of sadness. When new boy Scott joins her school and one decision changes her life forever
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so I'm going to do a few chapters and see how it goes, I've read loads of vampire stories on here and they were all good but just sort of the same? I thought I would do something a little different, so pleaseeee review and tell me what you think :) x**

_It was cold and wet, I was walking along a pier. I looked up. Brighton. I felt a smile come to my lips. I loved Brighton. The tatty stalls and the hundreds of food stalls, the French tourists asking you to take pictures of them standing on the pier. I felt someone touch my hand. My gaze slowly went from the hand, that tanned hand, to that face. The face I missed so much. Jamie. I heard myself thank him for the ice cream and telling him what an amazing day we had had and how I was dreading the chemistry test on Monday. He laughed, that laugh that sent shivers up my spine._

_"I'm gunna protect you from those twats forever." he said in a serious tone, His blue eyes were staring straight into mine._

_"You don't have to. They'll make your life hell as well." _

_"I don't care. All I care about is you, anyway if they try to beat me up I'll use my kung fu skills to turn their faces into spaghetti bolognaise"-_

_I laughed." If you have kung fu skills then I must have a ..." I gestured to my private area down bellow. _

_He smiled and grabbed my hand. " I've been thinking about this " he said._

_" O god, careful if you think to hard you might hurt your self "_

_" aha, your so funny I think I'm going to pee my skimpys "_

_" Ewww the idea of you in skimpys is horrific "_

_He laughed then continued " Anyway come with me I have to show your something "_

_He started walking backwards dragging me along,_

_I wanted to get out of the nightmare, I couldn't stand to watch it, Wake up ! I heard myself scream at Jamie to watch out just as a black land rover came speeding round the corner, hitting Jamie square on and knocking my legs from underneath me. I heard the crunch as Jamie's body hit the road. I felt the pain as my head smacked the cool concrete road. I heard the screams of the people in the restaurant. _

_The nightmare faded slightly then came back. I was lying on the ground. There was a woman calling an ambulance on her mobile. I looked to my left, and saw a man giving CPR to Jamie. His head went limp and rolled so I could see his pale face, to pale. My vision blurred as tears formed in my eyes. Someone was talking to me but I wasn't listening. Then I felt a prick in my arm and I started feeling dizzy. I screamed._

"WAKE UP !" Still screaming I opened my eyes. I stopped screaming as tears started falling down my cheeks. My elder brother was shaking me. When he realised I had stopped screaming. He looked at me, his eyes full of sadness, like a small puppy. He engulfed me in his arms and started telling me how everything was going to be fine.

"It's not fine" I said in between sniffs. " He's dead, dead Jack. Jamie is dead because of me!"


	2. Chapter 2

I suppose your wondering what happened. Jamie died, and I nearly did. I was in a coma for 2 weeks and broke my left leg. When I say leg I mean I shattered my whole leg, The surgeons did all they could but they had to remove most of the muscle and tissue, so my left leg is now so weak. I can't run any more and the doctors say that the muscle will not return to its normal strength.

I blame myself for Jamie's death, so do most of his friends. My ex Matt had it in for me after I dumped him because he kept being so possessive. He and his mates used to give me a hard time. He was in the year above and the guys in my year were supportive but none had the guts to stand up to them until Jamie came along. One time I was in the lunch queue and Matt was making some remark about me being a dumb blond. Jamie told him to lay off, but Matt just called him queer so Jamie walked right up to him and punched him square in the face. Jaime and I had been friends ever since. We started going out a month later.

I got loads of my confidence back and more of the guys and girls in my year started standing up to Matt and his mates.

When I got out of hospital I had 3 months of to recover from the shattered leg. When I went back to school it was so awkward. Most people where nice but in that I'm-sorry-your-boyfriend-died kind of way, there were a few of Jamie's friends who blamed me.

Claire, Jamie's ex before me, came up to me one day and said " Jamie is dead because of you. If he had never met you he would still be here! If you didn't screw up everything in your life Jamie would still be here!"

I said nothing. I couldn't say anything.

She slapped me.

I turned, tears falling down my cheeks and ran to the girls loo.

I stayed there till the end of school.

When the bell rang for end of school I was about to walk out when Luke ( Jamie's best friend walked in). He saw my face and just hugged me.

" What Claire said was out of order, no one could've stopped Jamie's death." He stood up, I thought he was going to leave but was surprised when he knocked on one of the cubicle doors. I heard the loo flush and a small year 7 girl stood there. She had obviously been listning.

" Sorry Girlie, Year 10 private chess meeting being held in here in 3 minutes. Out!"

The girl looked shocked for a second then realised he was joking. She smiled, washed her hands, grabbed her bag and walked out.

Luke then grabbed some bog roll and wet it a little under the tap. He handed it to me. He must have realised I was confused because he said with a smirk on his face.

" Your mascara is running, you look a little like the Joker out of _The Dark Night"_

" Thanks that makes me feel so much better " I replied.

" No problemo, That's what I'm here for, also I rang your brother and told him me and Callum would drive you home."

Callum was one of the few 6th Formers who had passed their test and had a half decent car.

" How on earth did you convince Jack to let you take me home?" I asked in disbelief. Jack was Captain Sensible. When I was 10 my parents had gone to Tesco's to do the shopping and had left Jack in charge. He had taken it so seriously. He came and checked I hadn't hurt myself every 10 minutes. Literally, he set a timer and every 10 minutes he would pause his film and come upstairs to make sure I hadn't 'fallen out the window' as he put it.

" I told him Callum hadn't seen you in ages and wanted to catch up, which is also true"

" O, well OK then." I said as I wiped the mascara from under my eyes.

I'm sure your thinking, why doesn't she just go out with Luke and life happily ever after? Well Luke is gay. He is also Canterbury Grammar School's finest cricketer. He was captains of the A's every year until this year where he was put in the first 11's a year early! To add to his popularity he was amazingly handsome, he had thick brown hair, the colour of those dark brown £3000 leather jackets, he had baby blue eyes and perfect white teeth, and to top it all of he was the kindest guy in the whole school.

When I had made myself look less like The Joker, Luke picked up my bag and his and led me to the 6th form car park. Callum was standing by his classic, lime green Beetle. Callum shared his brothers looks but was not gay. As we approached Callum, he broke away from the group of drooling girls that surrounded him and came up to us.

" Rose, long time no see, I wasn't sure if you had moved away or not. Little Lukykins even wrote you a card." Callum had a passion in embarrassing his brother, I laughed as Luke put our bags in the boot. As Luke got in the back seat, I slipped into the front passenger as Callum started up the engine.

" We have a surprise for you Smith, we are taking a little de-tour to Marco's, You know Marco? In my year? Blonde hair? Italian? Happens to have a pool in his garden?" I nodded. " Well Marco noticed you were sad, so invited us to a little pool par-tayy, I even missed orchestra AND chess club at lunch to nip to your house and get your favourite bikini from Jack."

" Wait, Jack was in on this?" I asked.

" Hell Yeah, Jack said you needed some time out of the house."

I smiled, Marco was one of the most popular guys in the whole school and he had noticed me? Haha yeah right, Callum probably set it all up. Callum and Luke have known me forever, we went to the same primary school and our families are friends.

I spent the short journey wondering which bikini Jack had given Callum. I looked up in surprise and realised we had just passed my house?

" So where exactly is Marco's house?" I asked.

" He lives in the same road as you dummy, your practically neighbours" Luke informed me.

We turned into his drive. Wow. His 'house' was more like a mansion. There were roses growing up the front of the house. It looked like one of those houses you see in the property section of the paper, the ones that have 2 pages. The same ones that sell for millions of pounds.

As we got out of the car, Marco appeared in a pair of swimming trunks. I couldn't help noticing his tanned six pack. Yum!.

" Ciao, you are here! Come, come" He motioned for us to come round the side of the house. Luke grabbed a beach bag from the boot of the car. Marco had been at our school for almost 3 years, his English was almost fluent but he still spoke with a heavy Italian accent.

As I followed him round he slung his arm round my shoulder.

" I am so happy you could come, You have been sad recently. I want you to be happy."

I smiled, as we turned the corner a massive pool came into view. My jaw dropped. Massive was an understatement.

" Small pool " I muttered in a sarcastic tone.

" Yes I know, I wanted bigger but Daddy says no " Replied Marco in a serious tone.

I hadn't noticed the people in the pool, but I sure as hell did when they got out. There were to of them, and by god they where hot.

" Rose, meet my new friend, they just moved into a house down the road. Meet Nils and his little brother Scott."

They both had blonde hair, and grey eyes and skins so pale but so beautiful. The kind of skin that never gets spots.

" Hi I'm Nils." Said the taller one, he held out his hand.

I shook it, " Rose " I replied.

" This is my little bro, Scott. "

" Hi " I said.

He nodded.

Marco was sneaking up behind Nils. He put his finger to his lips signalling me to not reveal his position. When Marco was right behind Nils, Nils turned around.

" Hello " Nils said.

" Hi " Marco replied.

" I knew you where coming it was so obvious"

" Who told you "

" Her face was a total giverway " he pointed at me. I smiled guiltily.

" Well then I think we better throw her into the pool as a punishment."

" You know what my little Italian friend, I agree."

" Let's be logical here guys, my face had nothing to do with this." I reasoned as I backed up against the fence.

" Let's be logical here girl, your face was a giverway, and your going in the pool." replied Nils mimicking my tone.

" What about my mobile?" I said " It could get ruined" I faked a sob.

" Bravo, great acting, bought a tear to my eye." Said Marco as he stepped closer.

"Oh my God, It's a flying pig" I said and pointed toward the tree, while they looked I ran towards the house.

" GET HER!" Shouted Nils and Marco at the same time. As they ran after me, I slipped my school blazer off and chucked it on a sun bed by the side of the pool, I reached the back door to the house, I was horrified to find the door locked.

I turned around, and ran along the edge of the pool trying to get to the shed. However, Marco figured out my tactic and before I new it I was trapped, As Marco and Nils closed in I looked over to where Scott was standing, " Help? " I said.

" No chance " He replied with a smirk.

O God, I knew I was going in. I started taking of my school jumper and shirt so I stood there in my camisole and school skirt. I slipped out of my school skirt so I was standing there in my extra short cycling shorts and camisole.

"Yay, a strip show as well." Said Marco with a devious smile.

I ran at him trying to get past him, but he just caught me up in his arms, I screamed and giggled as I saw Luke and Callum come out the house in trunks just as Nils picked up my legs so I was of the ground as they carried me to the edge of the pool I looked up at Marco.

" Por fanore?" I said in a horrible Italian accent.

" It's pronounced Por favore " He said in his rich Italian accent.

"1!" Said Nils as he and Marco swung me.

"2!" Said Marco as they swung me again.

"3!" They both said as they threw me into the pool.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you sooo much for tbe reviews, especially EmoPixie. Also when I was writing the first bit of this chapter I was listening to _The End Is Where I Begin _by _The Script_ so if you listen to that song while reading the beginning of the chapter it should give a good effect (I hope) :P x**

As I hit the water I started planning revenge. Well on the bright side my new mobile wasn't ruined. I turned upright in the water and used my feet to push of from the bottom of the pool. Something stopped me. Before I knew it I was pinned against the liner of the pool. I tried getting up, but I couldn't. I screamed, but the only thing that happened was air from my lungs erupted into a mass of bubbles above me. I screamed again only this time because a set of eyes had appeared above me, no face just eyes. They had purple iris's and the pupils were pure black, like those times when you get a power cut in the middle of the night and your whole house is plunged into complete darkness.

The eyes smiled at me as I realised it would only be a few more seconds before I was unconscious.

My vision blurred as my blonde-haired saviour entered the water, Scott. He kicked the eyes, they disappeared but sadly reappeared only a few feet away this time with a body and a face. It was a man, with jet black hair, and the type of chin bone you only see on the tanned and muscular _Abercrombie & Fitch _ models who stand outside the shop in London in October with no shirt on and never seem to look cold.

Before I could slip into my o so familiar dream with tanned models, I was dragged from the water by a pair of hands. When I reached the surface I gasped for air. Marco lay me by the edge of the pool as a coughed up half of his pool water.

" He's gone " I heard Scott mutter,

I heard Callum swear.

" Rose " Marco said his voice thick with concern, " Rose what did you see? "

" Eyes " was all I could reply with before I started coughing again.

As I coughed, I looked over to where they all stood. Callum whispered something in Marco's ear, Marco nodded then came over to me.

" What's going on? Who was that guy in the water?" I said, my coughing had finally stopped.

Marco didn't reply he just knelt down beside me, looking straight into my eyes and said something in Italian.

" I don't speak Italian you goof " I said in a sarcastic tone. Suddenly my head was engulfed in pain.

I screamed but Marco just held me down and muttered something else in Italian. The pain eased I drifted slowly into blackness.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

" Rose, rose are you awake."

" No I'm sleeping obviously " I replied, my voice sounded sleepier than I had expected.

" Well at least you've still got that wonderful sense of humour" Replied the voice.

" Luke?" I asked

" Dinga-ling-ling we have a winner"

" What happened?"

" Well you married a unicorn, then went on a trip around the world and still had time for a maths test"

" Ha-ha, seriously, I can't remember?"

" Marco and Nils threw you in the pool, but you hit your head on the way in and started having some fit in the pool, Scott jumped in and saved you."

" Oh my god "

" Yeah, Scott's outside he wanted to make sure your OK, you want me to tell him to go away?"

" No, tell him to come in"

As Luke left the room, I looked around, I was in my room at home, Oh dear lord, my PJ bottoms were sitting on my desk chair, I had gotten them for my Birthday last year from Jack. They had Slap Me Silly written on the bottom. Jack had bought them from _Naughties_ which was a shop in town which sold 'sexy' PJ's and pink fluffy hand cuffs. It was tacky beyond belief.

I was about to get out of bed when the door opened, I almost didn't recognise him. He looked so different with dry hair. His hair was now a golden colour, and he had a blue polo shirt on and cargo shorts.

" You feeling better?" he asked.

" Er, yeah I am thanks, thanks for saving me," I giggled " Your my knight in shining armour"

He raised his eyebrow, then smiled. " I get called many things ( beautiful, super sexy, manly, amazing, amazingly amazing,) but now I can add knight to the list"

" God your not full of yourself at all are you?"

He burst out laughing. Then walked over to my desk chair, he pointed to my pyjama bottoms.

" I so need to try those on."

Before I knew it he had taken of his cargo shorts and had had Slap Me Silly written on his bottom.

I burst out laughing, and I couldn't stop.

" We " giggle " have to " giggle " show the " giggle "others". I said as I grabbed him by the arm and led him down the stairs to the kitchen were the others where standing.

" OH MY GOD " Said Nils as he spat out his coffee.

Luke put on his gayest voice " Rose, can we borrow your bed hunny?"

" O Luke you devil " Scott said in an equally gay voice as he launched himself onto Luke's lap.

By this time I couldn't breath I was laughing so much.

Jack came in holding a carton of milk and a pack of Corn Flakes. He smiled.

" Wow, I leave for 10 minutes and come back and you turn my kitchen into a sex hut?"

Everyone laughed. "Rose, Mum and Dad sent another post card."

" O cool" I said as I took the card from Jacks hand. Our parents had gone on a round the world trip for their 20th Wedding anniversary. They had left last week, leaving me in the care of Jack until they returned at the end of the summer. We had 6 months with no parents and Jack had already arranged 3 parties.

The card was the same as the one we had received a few days ago, hope your all ok, missing you lots, having a great time, make sure you feed the dog, Uncle Marks Birthday supper on Sunday, They always signed them Love you lots M+D.

After Scott had given me back my Pyjamas, I got a headache so said goodbye and went to bed.

I looked at my watch as I was walking up the stairs. It was half 11. God today had gone quickly.

I smelt of chlorine as I lay down in bed. Never mind I would have a shower tomorrow. As I drifted of to sleep I remembered about the 3000 word English essay due in tomorrow. Crap, I thought as I drifted of to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey.. didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter as I wanted :( Please review, if you think I should change anything or are confused about something then review :) Also I added some pictures of what I think the characters look like, if you can find any better ones send me a message with the link. Ty xox**

It was two weeks before half term when it happened. Me, Scott and Luke had formed a group at school. We hung out when we weren't in lessons and sat together in lessons. We were in maths and Scott and I were working on a poster about algebra, when Scott started making jokes about how hot the algebra looked in the green felt pen, when I reached over to get my pen and he tickled me. I giggled. I was so ticklish. He smirked, his grey eyes twinkled.

"You wouldn't dare " I challenged.

He didn't reply, instead he started tickling me. Within 30 seconds we were rolling around on the floor of the class room in fits of laughter. Scott managed to pin me down with one arm while tickle me with another. "Stop" I said between giggles.

"Only if you declare how amazing Scott Green is" Replied Scott as he smirked again.

"Never" I said deviously.

"Fine, you deserve this" He said as he moved in to tickle me. He tickled me and tickled me so much that I swear I was 10 seconds away from wetting myself with laughter. I gave in.

"Scott Green is amazing" I shouted. He smiled but didn't get of me. Instead he bent down so his face was inches away from mine. He smiled, then kissed me. I kissed him back as fireworks exploded in my head. I heard someone cough. Scott broke away and looked up. Our maths teacher Mr Briggs was standing above us. "Fowler's office now!" He shouted as he pointed to the door. I giggled again as Scott helped me up. As we walked out the door I heard Mr Briggs telling the class to get back to work. I stopped giggling when we reached our deputy head teacher's office. Mr Fowler hated me. Last time I saw was after I had jumped into the school pool drunk after a boarders party. I had been banned from boarding and given a final warning. Scott got sent in first. When he came out he looked pleased. "1 week after school detention, could've been worse." He smiled as Mr Fletcher called me in. I gulped and entered his office.

"Take a seat Miss Smith" Said Fowler as he gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

I sunk into the chair as he sat down in to the chair on the opposite side.  
"Well Rose. I believe I gave you your final warning last time didn't I?" he asked.

"Yes sir" I replied.

"So why should I keep you in this school Rose?"

"Because all that happened was... we just had a little tickle fight."

"Mr Briggs said you and Mr Green were practically having sex on the floor of his class room. Would you agree?"

I giggled. Woops. "Miss Smith if you find the matter in hand funny go and collect your things and consider your self expelled." Shouted Mr Fowler.

"No sir, I don't find it funny. It's just it was only a kiss."

"Well Miss Smith. I've decided to give you a final chance. You are on your last warning. You are internally suspended for a week. You will do all your work in my office and you will spend your free time in detention and you will also serve 2 weeks of 2 hour after school detentions."

My jaw dropped.

"It was only a kiss? That is so harsh."

"Well serve you punishment or get out of the school. Your suspension starts tomorrow. Come to my office at 8.30. If your not there I'll assume your not returning to this school. You can go now."

I nodded and left.

When I told Scott he laughed.

"This is not funny" I shouted at him.

Scott laughed again. "It so is, your such a bad little girl. Jack is going to kill you. Make sure you video it for me."

I grabbed my bag from his shoulder and walked over to Jacks car,

"Woah Rose what the hell. It was a joke." Said Scott as he ran after me.

"Just leave me alone Scott I'm not in the mood for all your crap." I said as I got into the car and shut the door. Scott banged on the window.

"Rose, c'mon it was a joke. Don't overreact." Scott said as I put my seatbelt on.

"Jack just drive."

Jack started the engine. Scott was standing in the way. Jack opened his window and pocked his head out "Dude, move" Jack said.

"Not until Rose talks to me." he replied not moving one step.

"I'm not talking to him" I told Jack. Jack got out his mobile and phoned Nils.

3 minutes later Nils came running over to us and dragged Scott away.

When we got back to the house I dumped by school bag in the hall and went up to my room. I didn't realise I had nodded of until Jack woke me up a few hours later.

"Just got a call from your school."

"Oh"

"Yeah, something about having sex in maths?"

"It was just a kiss."

"Well are you going in tomorrow or shall I ring the nice lady back and tell her your not coming?"

I thought about it for a second. "I've done all but 1 of my GCSE's so I'll stay until I've done it then leave after."

"OK, I'm guessing you don't want me to inform Mum and Dad?"

"No thanks."

Jack left. He hadn't seemed angry at all. I suppose it was because he was always in trouble at school. My mobile vibrated on my bedside table telling me that I had just received a text.

6 from Scott, 3 from Nils and 1 from Luke. I deleted the texts from Nils and Scott without reading them. I knew what they were going to be about and I wasn't in the mood. **OMG Callum left for uni half hour ago :'( want to sleep round mine tonight? X. **Crap. I had forgotten about Callum. He had been accepted into Warwiick Uni and was leaving today. Jack always let me sleep round at Luke's, so did my parents. I replied to Luke's text, saying I would be over in 10. After that I checked the bus time table. There was a bus in 5 minutes. I shoved my PJ's into my duffel bag. Then chucked in my essentials. As I was leaving I grabbed _Pride and Prejudice_ the DVD of my shelf. Luke loved that film although he would never admit it.

I went downstairs and told Jack I was staying round Luke's. He grunted. I took that as an 'OK' and left. I saw the bus was already at the end of my road and had to run to get it. The bus ride took about 5 minutes.

When Luke opened the door his eyes were read and puffy. He had obviously been crying. I hugged him.

Within an hour we had changed into our pyjamas and were sitting on his bed eating takeaway Chinese. _Pride and Prejudice_ was playing on his TV.

"Sooo, what happened with you and Scott today? I have already received 5 texts about your maths class scandal."

"I would hardly call it a scandal" I said "We had a tickle fight, then he kissed me, then Mr Briggs walked in and we got sent to Fletcher. When I told Scott what my punishment was he laughed! So I got angry and now I'm not talking to him."

"Awwwww, young love."

"Shut up Gok."

Instead of replying he just hit me with a pillow. I hit him back hitting him square in the face. I giggled as he tried to hit me with his pillow but missed. I lunged at him but he dodged and started laughing as I fell of the bed. He jumped at me but I rolled over and jumped up. I hit him in the stomach with my pillow. He raised his pillow and before I could dodge he hit me over the head. The pillow burst sending hundreds of feathers all over his room. Luke swore and ran of to fetch the hoover.

Once we had cleared up we decided to go to bed because we had school the next day and I couldn't be late. As I got into bed my mobile vibrate. Another text from Scott. I deleted it again with out reading it. I don't know why I had gotten so angry about the joke. It just seemed so heartless of him to make a joke when I was so close to being expelled. I pushed all thoughts of Scott Green from my head as I sunk into my familiar dream with Brad Pitt and Jonny Depp.

**Just a quick thing. The joke about Gok, if you don't get it google Gok Wan. :) x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N ok thank you for the review. Yes only 1 review on the last chapter :( If you don't review I'll assume my stories are horribly bad and I won't post any more chapters. There's a little surprise in this chapter. So tell me what you think by reviewing :P xxx**

It was the second day of my internal suspension. I had just spent two hours scrapping gum of the underneath of the tables in the science block. It was dark as I left school. The student and teacher car park was empty apart from a few of the boarding staff's cars. I grabbed my torch from my school bag and was horrified that it didn't work. I checked the battery's. I was going to kill Jack. There were no battery's in the torch. Last night Jack had been looking for some battery's for his new electric toothbrush. I hated it when guy's took battery's from something else. As I set of along the dark road using my mobile as an unsuccessful torch. I checked my watch. School had finished at 5 but I had stayed till 7 because of my detention.

I cursed Scott. It was all his fault. I hadn't talked to him since the scene in the car park. I decided he had suffered enough. I would talk to him tomorrow.

As I turned down the alley that was a known short cut from school to the suburbs outside of town where most people who went to my school lived, my mobile flickered then died. I swore. I trudged along the alley in the dark.

I heard a rustling. Oh my god some serial killer was going to kill me! Little did I know that a few hours later I would want to have been killed by a serial killer. A man appeared at the end of the alley. He had a base ball cap on with his hood pulled over it. He was probably part of one of the gangs that hung around town smoking weed. I turned around deciding I'd just take the long route home. As I turned I saw another hoody appear at the other end. I was trapped. I continued walking towards the hoody. Hoping he would just move politely for me. Ha-ha yeah right. I felt my heart beat faster as I got closer to the hoody. When I was a few metres away the hoody put his arm out to block my path. The street lamp illuminated his face. He had a square jaw and .. black, no just a really dark grey iris's. "Excuse me" I said politely to the hoody trying not to make eye contact. The hoody didn't move, he just laughed. I heard footsteps and looked behind me to see the hoody that had been at the other end of the alley had started walking down towards me. He was accompanied by 3 friends.

I tried to duck under the hoody's arm but he just shoved me back into the hoody's who had now reached us. The hoody caught me, but instead of letting me go he restrained me by holding my hands behind my back. I screamed but it was suddenly muffled by a hand. I felt breath by my ear.

"I'm going to let you go now. Don't say a word or you'll regret it." said the hoody who was holding me, his mouth millimetres from my ear. I nodded.

He released my hands and slammed me into the alley wall. He turned me towards him. He removed my bag and threw it towards one of the other hoodies. I noticed one of them was my age. I tried to plead with him with my eyes but he just ignored me. I didn't move as the hoody removed all my stuff from my pockets. "Look just take my things and go." I said. I presumed they were muggers.

"But we don't want your things, we want you" Replied the hoody who was checking my pockets. He laughed at my shock. "I'm going to ask you a few questions and your going to answer them truthfully, if you lie I'll know it." He said. I nodded.

"Your name is Rose Smith?"

"Yes"

"You have a brother called Jack Smith?"

"Yes"

"You are 16?"

"Yes"

He took a photo out of his pocket and shoved it in front of my my face. "This is you?" It was a photo that had been taken of me at a BBQ last summer. I had just finished having a water fight with Luke and some other people from my year at school. I nodded.

I considered making a run for it, but there were 4 of them and I could only jog because of the accident. "We've got her. Bring the van round." Said one of the hoodies into a mobile.

Tears formed in my eyes as I realised I was probably going to die. You always see on the news the stories of girls murdered by gangs but never think that someday it could happen to you. I started thinking about Jack. I was going to miss him so much, and Scott. Scott must hate me. Why had I been stupid enough to get in a fight with him. I loved him. I loved Scott Green and I couldn't take it so had ruined it all. The thought of Scott's kiss made a tear fall down my cheek. I wiped it away furiously, I wasn't going to let these heartless killers see me cry. I heard a car approaching. I wasn't going with out a fight. I felt in my inside pocket and felt my pencil. I took it out and was thankful that it was freshly sharpened. I slipped in into my hand making sure it was hidden.

"Give me your hands Rose." I looked up. The hoody who had restrained me earlier had rope in his hands and was looking impatient. I made sure my grip was firm on the pencil before stabbing it as hard as I could into his hand. He screamed as I ran down the alley. Those hours in the gym had payed of. I wasn't running as fast as I could before the accident but it was still better than the feeble jog that I was stuck with in the first few weeks after the accident. I turned my head and realised me captors were hot on my tail. As I turned round I smacked into a chest. I looked up. "Marco!"

"Rose, where the hell have you been!"

"Run!" I said as I continued running. When he didn't follow me I saw why. The 4 hoody's had been joined by 3 more, I guessed the van had arrived. The one I had stabbed was looking at me liked he wanted to kill me.

"Rose, go!" Marco instructed me as I backed up. Nothing could've prepared me for what I saw next. Marco started running at the gang, as he ran he launched himself at one of the hoody's, when he entered the air he was human, when he hit the hoody he was a wolf!

I screamed as my mind tried to process what I had just witnessed. As Marco attacked the hoody I saw one reach for a gun, I screamed at Marco to watch out. He pounced at the gun just as two gun shots ripped through the air. Marco whined and fell to the floor returning to his human form. I ran over to him. He had two bullet wounds in his stomach. I had done a medical training course at school. It was this government programme. They wanted to teach us how to react if one of our friends was shot or stabbed. I swear every adult thinks that all teenagers carry guns around and shoot each other for fun. I took of my blazer and placed it over his wounds but before I could get any further I was being lifted of the ground. I looked up. Crap. It was the guy I had stabbed. He threw me against the wall and tied my wrists together, before chucking me over his shoulder. I struggled but this guy was to strong. I saw the gang members chaining Marco's wrists and feet together. I started screaming abuse at the hoody, telling him to put me down or else. He stopped when we were close to the van. He put me down but only to put duck tape over my mouth. I screamed into the tape as he lifted me into the van. There were several seats bolted to the van. He sat me down one, he went left leaving me with the younger hoody who stood above me to stop me from escaping. When the younger hoody thought I was relaxed I jumped up and ran for the door forgetting my ankles were tied. I didn't even have time to fall because the hoody had grabbed me by the arm and shoved me back into my seat. As Stabby (my little nick name) came back he had several pairs of hand cuffs. He cut the roped that bound my wrists and replaced them with the cuffs. He cut the rope at my ankles and cuffed my left leg to the chair leaving my right leg free.

It took 4 hoodies to carry Marco's unconscious body into the van. Stabby sat down one one side of me while the young hoody, who's name I later learned was Ben sat the other side. I heard the engine start as the other hoodies piled into the back of the van.

"The tape look doesn't suite you" Stabby said as he removed the tape "But if you start screaming I'll stick it back on. OK?"

I nodded, then looked at Marco. He was slowly regaining consciousness. His normally tanned face was pale and my blazer was soaked in his blood.

"Why didn't you just leave Marco?" I asked Stabby.

"Because when we have him, we have you. Also he can be of great help to keep you in control."

I frowned, how would Marco keep me in control. Stabby seemed to notice my confusion.

"Would you defy my orders if I said I would hurt him if you didn't do what I said?"

"Yes" I lied.

"Bull crap" He said apart from he didn't say crap.

"Let me take the bullets out. He won't survive if some one doesn't."

Stabby thought about it for a few seconds.

"If you try to escape I'll kill him myself." He warned as he unlocked my cuffs.

I knelt beside Marco, trying to keep my balance as the van rattled around corners.

I removed my blazer and was pleased at what I saw. The bullets hadn't gone that far. I felt like one of the surgeons on _Casualty_ as I dug my fingers underneath the bullet and pulled it out. I inspected the bullet. It was silver. Expensive ammo, I thought to myself. I heard some of my captors laugh. Had I said that out loud? I looked up expecting an explanation but they just ignored me.

I decided to ignore them to. I dug my finger under the second bullet and pulled it out. Marco gasped in pain. Sorry was all I could say before Stabby told me to shut up. Once I had finished I sat by Marco's head. Some colour had returned to his face but he still looked pale. The chains jangled on his wrists every time the van went over a bump.

I started thinking about Scott again but pushed all thoughts about him from my head as tears formed in my eyes. Luckily only Marco had seen them. He held my hand for the rest of the journey.

When the van stopped, Stabby hauled me up. I tried to struggle, but in the end he just grabbed me around the waist and carried me out the van. Marco tried to sit up and help me but as he tried to sit up one of our captors stabbed his finger into the bullet wound. Marco screamed in pain as the hoody smirked.

One I was out the van Stabby looked cuffs on my wrists as Ben held me still. I felt so powerless. I tried to figure out where we were but it was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing. Ben led me towards a door as Stabby unlocked it. They led me into a cold room, really cold. I hardly got to look at the room because Ben had put a blind fold over my eyes. I tried to resist but Ben definatly worked out. He led me down some stairs into what was probably a basement. I heard Ben unlock something. I tried talking to him but he just told me to shut up and that it would be over soon. Oh God. They were going to kill me soon. At least it would be over soon. Tears formed in my eyes. The tears I had been holding in for the whole journey suddenly all came. My blind fold was soaking in seconds. Ben led me forward and told me to sit on the floor. I dropped helplessly as he took of the blind fold. I was in a small room. The walls and carpet were white. There was a loo in the corner and I was sitting on a matt that I guessed was for sleeping on. I started wondering if this was the room I would die in. That just created more tears. Bed was obviously embarrassed. He handed me a tissue. "Sorry" I muttered.

"We kidnap you and lock you in a room and your sorry?" he said in shock.

I shrugged, maybe this Ben guy had a heart.

He unlocked the cuffs on my wrist, but before I got to excited he cuffed my ankle to a handy link coming out of the wall. He said he would be back later, then he left. My heart sank as I heard a lock turn, as I lay down on my new 'bed' and tried to get some sleep.

I woke up as the door opened. Stabby and Ben appeared. Ben was carrying a bowl of soup. He handed it to me as Stabby walked up to me. I backed away. He flinched. He didn't like my fear. Good! He held his hand out. In his hand was a book. I took it. _Dracula_ lay in my lap. Ben smirked. Was there some joke I should know about? I said thanks although I didn't mean it.

"Look, if it helps we aren't going to kill you" said Stabby.

"Yipee, thanks Stabby, I really appreciate that." I said my voice filled with sarcasms.

"Stabby?" Crap.

"Er, my nickname for you" I said quietly. Ben laughed.

"Rose?" I turned to the man who stood in the door. I screamed. His hair was black now, it had been brown the last time I had seen him but I still recognized him. I blinked. No. He was dead. I had seen him die. I backed as far away as I could get from him.

"Jamie" I said in a small whisper.

**A/N.. thought i'd try out my clift hangers. Review :P I've also got lots more little surprised in store, but the only way for me to write the chapters is if you review :P xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry in advance if there's loads of spelling mistakes in this, haha I'm writing this while sitting in the corridor at school. Got sent out of detention because my friend Jack was showing me this video on his mobile and it made me laugh. Reviewwwww :) Ty xx**

**Scott's POV.**

I was sitting in my bedroom doing my chemistry homework, I don't know why I bothered going to school. I wasn't some kind of 294 year old vampire pervert. I was known as a Lummi vampire. Both my parents where vampires so when my mother gave birth to Nils and I we had turned into Lummi. Lummi was basically a type of vampire. There were the vampires that had been turned by another vampire, and then there were vampires who were born vampires (Lummi). Technically I had only lived for 15 years, but it seemed pointless to be learning about Ionic Bonding unless I wanted to grow up and become a science teacher.

My mind drifted from the wonders of Ionic Bonding to Rose, sweet, pure Rose. I had been so stupid to be so heartless to laugh at her distress, and now she hated me.

I heard the door open. Nils must be back from the supermarket. We never ate the food, but it would look strange if we never had food in the fridge so every week we would buy the essentials (milk, eggs and tea). He yelled my name. I got up and stumbled downstairs trying to think of an excuse for what ever Nils would tell me of for now.

"Scott, get down here now you little mong" Yelled Nils as I came down the stairs.

"God, keep your hair on man" I mumbled as I followed Nils into the kitchen.

Nils was frantically looking through the kitchen draws.  
"What's going on?" I asked.

"Where's my emergency mobile?" Nils practically shouted at me.

"The safe" I said quietly. When Nils started searching for the emergency mobile I knew something was wrong. The emergency mobile had all the council member's numbers stored in the contact's list.

When Nils had found it. He scrolled down until he found what he was looking for. I left the room as I heard him call the council and tell them that Rose had been taken/

I decided I was going to use my gift. I was just about to reach out for Rose's mind when Nils came in.

"I know what your going to do, your going to use your gift to get to Rose."

I nodded.

"You do realise that you can only connect to one mind in your lifetime, and the only way to break the connection is for one of you to be killed."

I nodded again.

"The council want to see us. They said to make sure you haven't linked with Rose until they have spoken to us."

"They can talk to me but I won't change my mind."

"Shut up you love sick twit" said Nils as he grabbed my arm and teleported us to the Council's house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rose's POV.

I stared at him. I stood up and backed up as far as I could, but the cuff around my leg was a pain. He walked towards me, and surprised me by bending down and snapping the cuff. I backed into the corner of the room.

"How are you alive?" I asked, my voice came out as nothing more than a whisper. I noticed that Ben had left and Stabby was on his way out.

"I'm a vampire silly." He said, and smiled. He started coming closer.

"Stay back" I warned but he kept coming.

"What are you going to do Rose? I'm not going to hurt you. I love you." he said as he cornered me.

"When you love people you don't let them think your dead for a year!" I said, but my voice was still a whisper. I wanted to throw things at him. I wanted to hurt him like he had hurt me, but my mind was so confused all I could do was stand there. He reached out to touch my face. When his finger touched my cheek it was cold. I shivered. Not a pleasant shiver like I used to get when he had kissed me on our many trips to Brighton, but a frightened, disgusted shiver.

"I saw you die" I whispered.

"I did, you see, I am a very special type of vampire. I'll explain everything to you." He gestured to the matt. "Sit down Rose"

I didn't want to sit, but his voice had some kind of power over me. I sunk down onto the matt and he sat down next to me.

"There are to different Vampire Clans. Each Clan has a council. Each council consists of three Lords. One Lord is elected Vampire King and is in charge. There are also advisers who advice the 3 Lords. The two clans are the Nox Clan and then there's the Lumen Clan."

I knew that he belonged to the Nox Clan. He said it as if it where his second name. Or if he were a teenage girl saying Johnny Depp.

"A 1000 years ago the Vampire King's were allies. They decided to have children and join their kingdoms. Each King had seven children, but they were all boys. The King's realised that their children must know about the human lifestyle to be good rulers, so one of the advisers had an idea.

Each King's sperm was injected into a human woman. The women then gave birth to a child. One was a boy and one was a girl. The two children had to die of unnatural causes to activate their vampire genes. The first pair of children died normally. This kept happening so, a few weeks before my death, my real father came up to me and explained everything to me. He told me about vampires and how he was one of the Vampire Kings and I was his human son. He asked me to turn into a vampire. I told I wanted to but I couldn't bare to loose you. He gave me a sample of his blood and told me if you died with his blood in your system then you would become a vampire. When we were in that B&B the night before we got hit by the car. You were asleep. I made you swallow his blood. Then I arranged for the car to hit us as we crossed the road. The only problem was you saw it and moved out the way." he looked at me in the eye. "You know I love you right? And you love me right?"

I looked at him.

"I thought I loved you, in fact I did love you. But now you've changed. Your different. I don't like the new vampire you." I said. I knew he would probably react badly but I couldn't lie to him, and I wasn't going to tell him that I loved him when I didn't.

"Your lying!" he said as he stood up.

"No, I'm not. I don't love the new you Jamie. Your not the guy I fell in love with."

"Your lying!" He shouted this time. He pulled me up and slammed my body against the wall. Pinning my wrists against the wall. "Tell me you love me!" he shouted. His grip tightened on my wrists.

"I-I can't" I whispered. Looking at my feet.

"Why are you lying?" Jamie shouted at me. His grip tightened on my left wrist. I heard a snap then pain flared from my wrist all the way up my arm. I screamed. The door opened as 2 guards stepped in. Jamie flicked them of. They took one look at my arm then left.

Jamie released his grip on me and I collapsed to the floor. I looked at my wrist. It was obviously broken, I could see a lump were the bone was sticking out.

Jamie bent down to my level. He tilted my chin up. He looked at my wrist.

"You made me do that, now tell me you love me." He looked at my good wrist.

I gulped "I-I.. I love you."

He smiled. Kissed me on the lips roughly. Stood up, then left.

Tears rolled town my cheeks. I didn't even bother wiping them away. The Jamie I had loved was long gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N sorry for the last chapter. I know it was pretty boring. My inspiration bucket is empty, so if you have any ideas review or send me a message. Tar x**

I don't know how long I had been sitting in the room for. Every time I moved my left arm, pain flared in my wrist reminding me how much I hated Jamie.

Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks. I thought of Marco. In fact Marco was the only reason I hadn't tried to take my own life. I couldn't leave him. I couldn't even think about Scott. It hurt to much. The thought of never seeing his smile, or hearing his laugh.

The tears flowed down my cheeks as the door was unlocked and opened. Stabby came in and sat down next to me.

"I need to put your wrist back in place" he said. He held out his hand.

I slowly places my broken wrist into his hand. I flinched as he fingered the bone that was out of place.

"This is going to hurt" he said. Before I could pull my wrist out of his hand he pressed down on the lump. I whimpered, heard a crunch. The pain faded to a dull ache.

I watched as Stabby wrapped my wrist up in a bandage.

"Jamie is having a meeting. He wants you in his bedroom when he gets back." said Stabby.

I stood up.

"Only if I can see Marco." I said.

"The werewolf?"

"Yeh"

"OK, but on funny business."

I nodded. Stabby led me to a room. As Stabby unlocked the door I heard Marco.

"It was our job. We had to make friends with Rose. Luke was told to make her want to be his best friend, but she wasn't opening up to him so they sent in Scott. He was told to make her want to be more than friends with him." I heard Marco say.

"Did it work?" Another voice asked.

"Yes, she was crazy for him." I saw Marco say as Stabby opened the door. Marco was chained to a wooden chair. There was a man, I presumed he was a vampire standing above him.

"Rose" Marco whispered when he saw me.

I felt arms round go possessively round my waist. I looked around to see Jamie's face.

"Get of her!" Shouted Marco.

I let Jamie steer me out of the room, down some corridors and into his room. Nothing mattered any more. The two people I thought were my friends where fake. Scott had put it all on. He didn't like me. It was his job. Nothing mattered any more.

I let Jamie push me onto his bed. I let him undress me and lie me flat on his bed. I let him kiss my body all over.

That night I let Jamie take my pride. That night I let Jamie take my virginity from me.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Heyy Sorry for the last chapter, I know it was short but it seemed like a quite important chapter. Thank you to _Vampiresforever1997_ for the review. **

I woke up. My head felt light and my body was numb. I looked around, thankfully Jamie was gone. I ran over to the door and tried the handle but the door was locked. There was a post it note on the door.

_My Lovely Rose,_

_Had to go to another meeting._

_A car is coming to take you to_

_my apartment. We need more_

_privacy don't you think?_

_I will see you at my apartment _

_later.. _

_Until tonight_

_J_

I flinched as I remembered the events of last night. I ran into Jamie's bathroom and threw up in the loo.

I decided I needed a shower. I stripped and got into Jamie's shower. I scrubbed myself clean, washed my hair, then got out and engulfed myself in a towel.

I got dressed and was towel drying my hair when I heard the door being unlocked. Ben walked in. He was flanked by two more guards.

"We're here to escort you to Jamie's apartment." Ben said as he came closer.

I stood up and nodded.

Ben reached into his pocket and took out a set of handcuffs.

"Will I need these or will you be a good?" Ben asked with a hint of humour in his voice.

At any other time I would have replied with some witty comment about how he was so scared of a 14 year old girl that he needed metal's help. However today I just shrugged.

"I'll take that as a no." Ben said his voice rid of humour. He shoved the handcuffs back into his pocket. I stood up as one of the guards grabbed my arm. I flinched. It didn't hurt. It just reminded me of the night before.

Ben led us through a maze of corridors until we reached a door. He opened it. It was bright outside. I realised if I hadn't been kidnapped by my crazy ex I would probably be sunbathing, soaking up the rare rays of English sunshine.

There was a Range Rover parked outside. I was led over to the car. Ben opened the door as I saw the other guard who wasn't holding my arm went round the other side and slipped in. I got in and sat in the middle of Ben and the guard.

I watched as the remaining guard got into the drivers seat and started the engine.

I put my hand to my neck. I flinched. Jamie had bitten me last night. It didn't hurt. He made sure of that. It was still a disgusting feeling. Being pinned down and having your blood taken against your will. Feeling it being sucked out your body.

I pushed the thoughts out of my head. I didn't want to throw up again.

I realised how tired I was. I had hardly slept. I rested my head against the head rest. My eyelids felt like they weighed 10 stone. After about 10 minutes of trying to stay awake my body gave in and I fell into the wonderful world of sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up as the car squealed to a halt.

"What's happening?" I asked sleepily

"There's a run over dog in front of the car. Bloody animal is blocking the road." explained Ben.

I looked out the windscreen and saw a giant dog lying in the road. Blood was dripping from its mouth. The guard who had been driving the car was prodding it with a stick. Ben grabbed my arm as the dog whined and moved a little. I realised we were on one of those dirt roads going through a forest.

The more I looked at the wolf, the more it looked familiar. Before I realised it wasn't a dog. The windows of the car smashed. I saw arms grab Ben and throw him out if the car. Ben was still holding on to me so I was dragged out through the window. I screamed as the broken glass from the window sliced my thigh. I was soaring through the air. I felt Ben release me from his grip. I saw him hit the ground and bounce up again ready to fight what ever disrupted his car journey.

I hit the ground hard. I screamed as the giant piece of glass that had sliced my thigh was pushed further into my body. I sat up and looked around.

I counted 10 werewolves and 2 vampires. I saw Ben being pinned by a werewolf as another clawed his legs. I nearly threw up again when I saw the guard who had been driving lying on the ground. He looked perfectly healthy apart from his head was about 10 metres from his body.

I watched as the wolf that had been lying in the middle of the road got up and walked over to me. I backed up but stopped when my back hit the trunk of a tree. When the wolf was a few metres away it stopped.

I watched in amazement as the fury creature's fur was replaced by tanned skin and a 6-pack. I looked up from the 6-pack to meet Marco's face. I looked away.

"Rose I-" He began but I cut him off. I was looking over at Ben. His neck was about to be snapped.

"Don't let them kill him." I pleaded. I know Ben was one of the bad guys. But he seemed to have a good heart.

"He kidnapped you Rose!" Protested Marco.

"Please".

"Nice, Sergio. Don't kill him. He has information we need." Marco shouted at the wolves. They nodded.

"Thanks. How did you escape?"

"Last night the wolves from my home in Italy came and rescued me."

"Ok."

"Rose, I need to talk to you about what you heard."

"Marco I don't want to talk about that. There's nothing you can say."

"Please Rosa."

"Marco. The two others are dead. The one you saved is unconscious." Said one of the vampires who was now standing next to Marco. He looked at me, then my leg. The giant shard of glass was sticking out.

He came and knelt down beside me.

"Rose I need to sort out your leg before we can move you ok?" he asked. His voice was full of worry.

"Marco get the first aid kit." He demanded. I watched as Marco ran of into the woods. He came back seconds later with a green box.

He handed it to the vampire. I watched as the werewolves turned themselves back into humans. I was searching the battle field for the second vampire. When I found him, tears formed in my eyes. He was lying on the ground. He wasn't moving. He was dead. Someone had died for me?

"Henry took the risk of dying in battle when he joined. He didn't have to come and save you. It was his choice." Said the vampire beside me.

I frowned. Did he just read my mind?

"It is one of my talents." he smiled.

His smile faded as he opened the green box. I saw many medical instruments that I never wanted to have used on me.

He took out lots of gauze and bandages. He then surprised me by taking of his t-shirt. He must have seen my puzzled look.

"To stem the bleeding" he explained. "Are you ready?" I nodded.

He gripped the glass and pulled. I tried holding in the scream but it still came out. High pitched and girly. I looked down at my thigh. I immediately regretted looking. There was a giant wound. I heard Marco gasp. Then he whispered some Italian swear word he would never tell me the meaning of.

The vampire places his shirt over the wound but it was soaked in blood within 10 seconds. He swore. Why was there so much blood. My vision blurred.

"Keep her awake!" I heard the vampire shout.

"Rose! Rose can you hear me?" I heard Marco say. I nodded. I tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Rose you have to stay awake. Imagine your on one of your sleepovers with one of your sluttish friends. Your trying to stay up. Rose can you hear me? Rose! Rose!" Marco was screaming in my face now.

I wanted to tell him to stop spitting in my face but I couldn't. The pain in my leg was gone. I saw the vampire that was beside me shouting at me, but my mind wasn't registering any of his words. I saw the werewolves looking worried.

I took a long sigh and gave into the blackness that was surrounding me.

I took one last look as the blackness engulfed me.

**A/N wow didn't realise I had written this much. I want to know if you think Rose should die and turn into a vamp? Or survive as a human? Review :P **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Wow thanks for the reviews, also just to point out, Rose is not a vampire, still human :) Enjoy. **

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself up in the towel. I walked back into my room and opened the wardrobe.

Wow, it looked as if these vamps had splashed out on the whole of Topshop. I picked out a pair of light denim jeggings, a white top and a zip up hoodie.

I got dressed and was looking in a draw for some socks, I was torn between multi coloured stripes or penguins.

Suddenly a pair of hands covered my eyes. I squealed.

"Guess who?" I heard Scott say.

"Er, Darth Vader's pet llama?" I joked.

"How did you know?" Scott said as he uncovered my eyes.

"I'm physic, obviously." I teased. He laughed.

"Come on, get some shoes on. I have a surprise for you" I smiled and grabbed the penguin socks.

I searched in the bottom of the wardrobe until I found a pair of UGG's just my size.

I let Scott take my hand and lead me through a maze of corridors until we reached a massive kitchen. There were vampires and werewolves eating bowls of cereals and full English's everywhere. I spotted Marco and he waved us over. He was sitting with a bunch of guys I didn't know. I recognized two from the rescue.

"Back in a sec" Scott said. I nodded and continued over to Marco.

He patted the seat next to him and sat down.

"No hard feelings about last night I hope?" He asked. I remembered how he had put me to sleep using his power.

"I'm planning revenge." I said. The werewolves sitting at the table laughed.

Before Marco could introduce everyone, Scott came back. He was carrying a picnic basket.

I laughed "Picnic breakfast?" I asked.

"I couldn't wait for lunch." He said and smiled. He held out his hand. I got up and took it.

"Laters" I said to Marco. He smiled and waved as Scott led me out of the kitchen.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise" he replied. I shivered as Scott opened a door and we stepped outside.

"Hold this" Scott said holding out the picnic basket. I took it and he covered my eyes. I giggled.

"Where are we going!" I demanded as I let Scott take over. He held me close as we walked. I heard leaves crunch under my boots.

After 5 minutes of walking we stopped.

"Ready?" Scott asked.

I nodded. He released his hands.

I gasped. It was beautiful. It was a lake, but it was frozen over. There were leaves everywhere. We were in a clearing in a forest. The only noise was the leaves as the gentle wind rustled them slightly.

"It's beautiful" I said.

"Glad you like it. I bought loads of blankets so we shouldn't get cold, but if we do I guess we'll have to cuddle up real tight." Scott said and smirked.

I hit him gently in the chest. He laughed.

"I'm like rock woman, you can't beat me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Hell yeah"

"O it's on Green. I'm a body builder you know."

"Sure"

He ran at me and tackled me to the ground.

"Unfair! I wasn't ready!" I yelled.

"To bad, I win, and now for my prize"

He bent down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We kissed for a few minutes before he pulled away and smiled.

"You need food" he said. I smiled and sat up. I raked my hand through my hair getting all the leaves out.

"Get the blankets out, there on top of the basket" Scott demanded.

I got up and set out the blankets. I smiled again as I saw Luke and Marco walking through the woods towards us.

"Thought we would join you guys." Luke said.

I smiled again. Scott came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Rose, if your smile gets any bigger your going to break your face" Scott said, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry for being happy" I said sarcastically.

"You should be, it's very naughty" Scott replied as he pecked me on the cheek.

"N'aww you guys are so cute" Luke said as he sat down on the rug.

"There not cute they're disgusting. I'm going to vomit if they snog in front of me" Marco said.

We all sat down on the rug and ate breakfast, well Marco ate his second breakfast of the day. Scott and I were cuddled up in the rug and Luke and Marco were trying to skate on the pond when our peace was disturbed.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I looked to where a man and two guards were standing. The man had silver hair and green eyes.

"Who is he?" I whispered to Scott as he came closer.

"Leader of the Lumen Clan" Scott whispered back.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing cold!" he demanded.

"We were just having a picnic, and we bought blankets." I explained.

"You nearly died a few days ago! It's December and you shouldn't be out!" he shouted.

"Look, thank you for all you've done and all but you can't tell me what to do. All I want to do is go home!" I said.

"For fucks sake, get inside now!" he shouted.

"Oh my God, who are you my dad?"

He paused. Then in nothing more than a whisper said "Actually I am your father".

**A/N If your confused.. dw all will be explained in the next chapter (: x**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thank you to Vampiresforever1997 and Londa Gibbs for reviewing, Haha was so close to writing Rose, I am your father, but thats to star wars :P Anyways enjoy and review? Xxx**

"Actually I am your father" he said in barely a whisper.

I couldn't believe what he had just said. All the colour drained from my face as I started shaking. Nothing made sense. I had a father. This wasn't happening. I closed my eyes and tried to stop the shaking but it just got worse.

"What's happening?" I heard my 'father' shout.

"Sir, I think she's having a panic attack" Marco explained in his Italian accent.

"Rose sit down, There we go." Scott said as he led me towards the blanket and we sat down.

I clutched my chest as pain burned through me.

"Yes, she is having a panic attack. My little sister used to have them" Marco said. "Rose? Rosa, calm down. You are on a beach in Italy, you are eating an ice cream and you don't like it so you chuck it down young Scott's trunks"

I laughed as the pain in my chest eased and the shaking slowly stopped. Scott held me in his arms until it finally stopped.

"Luke, I believe you are on guard duty in 5 minutes?" One of my 'fathers' guards asked.

"O crap, er yeah" He looked at me.

"It's fine, go" I replied. He smiled and kissed my forehead before running of in the direction of the house.

I slowly got up and walked over to my so called father.

"I think we need to talk" I said slowly, he nodded. "Let's go back to the house and we can talk with out an audience?" he asked. I just nodded. Scott appeared next to me holding out his hand. I took it and we trudged through the forest, When the house was in sight I suddenly remembered all the picnic stuff was still there. I looked around and to my relief Marco was carrying the picnic basket.

10 minutes later I was sitting on a sun bed by the pool. My 'father' was sitting on an identical one opposite.

"Did Jamie ever explain to you what he was?" my father asked.

"Yeah, a vampire?" I replied.

"Jamie isn't a normal vampire though. Did he ever explain the treaty the two main clan's set up a thousand years ago?"

"Yes, he said it was where the two tribes put vampire genes into two human babies, one girl and one boy, and then when they grow up, if they die in an abnormal way then they become vampires. They were supposed to marry if they both died, but they never both died so there have been hundreds of these babies who have lived normal lives and died of natural causes so they can't fore fill the legacy."

"Exactly, only a few years ago the two clans started fighting, so there is no more legacy. When we found yourself and Jamie, we knew you to were the legacy children, however Jamie's vampire father confronted him, at that time the Knox clan only knew about Jamie, they had no idea you where the other legacy. Jamie refused to be killed unless you were turned aswel. They set it all up so you and Jamie would die and you would turn into a vampire because you had vampire blood in your system and Jamie would fore fill his part of the legacy."

I nodded.

"Only it wasn't part of the treaty to confront the children so the treaty was torn up."

"Then why did I have to be bought in on this? Why did you save me from Jamie?" I asked

"Because you are my daughter. I have been watching you since you were very young, when Jamie died and you didn't I knew he would come back for you so I sent in more protection. Luke and Callum were sent in with their family when you were very little, I sent Marco in when I realised Knox clan had found out he was one of the legacies. Then when Jamie died I sent in Scott and Nils."

"So what do I do now? I can't go home because Jamie will find me."

"I suggest you stay here until my men have killed Jamie"

"How long will that take?" I asked. All I wanted was to go home.

"I'm sorry, it could be years. W-" I cut him of.

"Year?" I yelled.

"Calm down, we have to find him first, he's disappeared and when we do find him, he will most definitely be heavily guarded."

"Sorry, it's just it's all a lot to take in"

"It's fine. Do you have any more questions?"

"Sorry this is going to sound stupid, but what should I call you because I don't really want to call you dad yet because I have only just met you and I don't know your name?"

He chuckled. "Mark" he said.

"er, Mark, do you mind if I go for a walk? I need time to let it all sink in."

I watched as he thought it through in his head. He nodded. "Don't go to far from the house"

"I won't" I said as I got up.

As I headed into the forest I saw Mark talking to Marco and one of his friends.

I walked until I reached the clearing where Scott and I had had our picnic earlier. I sat at the edge of the lake on a log. I prodded the lake with my shoe. The ice was rock hard. I was wondering where the ducks had all gone when I heard the crunch of the frozen leaves under someone's shoe. I looked around expecting to see Marco.

**Marco's POV**

I walked over to Mark as Rose entered the forest.

"Yes sir." I said.

"I want you two to follow Rose in 10 minutes, if it looks like she wants to be alone don't let her see you. Understand?" he said.

"Yes sir" Luigi replied.

I sniffed. Something was wrong.

"Sir, we have a major problem" I said.

"What?" He asked as he started getting up.

"You have to stay here, we can't let you be killed." I said as I tried to get him to sit down.

"Just tell me what it is" He yelled.

"It's Jamie, he's in the forest"

**Review ;P Or ill chuck ice cream down your trunks (: x**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Heyy thanks to Vampiresforever1997 for the review (: Err I will probably not be updating as much because going back to school on monday. Anyways enjoy x**

I heard the rustling again. I looked around.

"Marco this isn't funny" I yelled. He was probably trying to scare me and I wasn't going to put up with it. I heard the rustling again. I stood up.

"Marco this isn't funny!" I repeated looking around. I screamed as someone grabbed me from behind and threw me into a nearby tree. I hit the base of the tree hard. My vision blurred and I saw a figure walking towards me. I screamed but the figure knelt down and placed his hand over my mouth. My vision finally cleared and I saw Jamie knelt down beside me.

"Hello Rose" he said. I tried to scream but his hand was pressing down on my mouth.

"I thought you loved me Rose, but I saw you earlier with that Scott guy. Your my girl and yet you were letting him kiss you! I won't have it. Tell me the truth, do you love me?" he asked.

He removed his hand from my mouth. "Do you love me?" He repeated.

"I used to, before you were a vampire, you've changed Jay, and if your asking for the truth, then no I don't love you." I replied slowly. I saw his eyes change when I called him Jay, I always used to call him that. His eyes went from a angry dark grey, to a soft grey when I called him Jay. When I told him the truth his eyes went from soft grey back to the dark angry grey they had been before.

"Jay, I'm sorry bu-" I began but he shoved his hand over my mouth.

"Shut up!" He shouted. I flinched at his words. "If I can't have you, no one can" He continued as he hauled me up and pressed me against the tree. He took out a dagger from his jacket.

"I really loved you" he said sadly as he placed the dagger above my heart.

"Please" I tried to say, but his hand was still pressed firmly over my eyes.

"Your friends are coming, wolves. Maybe things could've been different. I'm sorry" he said sadly.

I tried to struggle but he held me still. He drew his hand back and stabbed the dagger through me heart. He released me and I fell to the ground. He kissed me on the forehead before leaving. I watched him go.

Surprisingly my chest didn't hurt, it just felt warm. I felt blood fill my mouth. I knew I wasn't going to make it. Tears formed in my eyes. I was never going to see Jack again, my wonderful brother. Sometimes he was annoying beyond belief, but he was still my brother and I loved him. I would never get to kiss Scott again. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

I looked down at my chest. The dagger was still sticking out of my chest. It took all my strength to move my arms to my chest. I gripped the dagger and was about to pull it out when two wolves came running towards me.

Marco changed back into his human form while running.

"Rose, Fuck Rose." He said as he looked at my chest. "Don't take it out" he warned.

I just nodded, my body felt numb. Luigi changed back into human form and came running over. He swore when he saw my chest.

"We have to get her back to the house, Mike needs to turn her" Marco said as he started to lift me up. I screamed in pain.

"Put me down" I whispered. I didn't mean to whisper. I wanted to shout, but I felt so weak.

"You can't lift her with out killing her. She should be dead already by now, the bastard stabbed her through the heart" Luigi said quietly.

Marco lay be down by the tree. I watched as tears fell down his checks. "What do we do?" He asked quietly.

"Turn her" Luigi said. My eyes widened. I didn't want to be a werewolf, but I didn't want to die. I looked at Marco silently asking him to turn me.

"Rosa, I'm not sure whether your vampire genes will let me. They have saved you from being instantly killed by the dagger, but if they reject the wolf blood you will die" he said quietly.

"I'm going to die anyway, so might as well try" I whispered. My voice was so quiet.

"I am sorry Rose, this might hurt a little. In fact that's bull shit, it will probably hurt a lot." he said and tried to smile.

I laughed but immediately stopped because of the intense pain in my chest.

I watched as Marco changed into a wolf. Luigi came and sat by my head. He gently turned my head towards, exposing my neck towards Marco.

I squirmed a little as Marco bit into my neck with his giant canine teeth. Luigi held me still, stroking my hair. Pain flared through my neck as Marco injected his venom. Luigi held my hand and I squeezed it tight. By the time Marco had finished injecting his venom I could hardly see. I knew I was dying, my vampire genes were giving up on me.

Marco changed back into his human form. I watched as he slit his wrist. Blood flowed down his arm. He moved my head so it was lying in his lap. He put his wrist over my mouth. His blood flowed into my mouth and down my throat. It didn't taste that bad, it was the texture. It was smiley and make me want to be sick. I tried to move but Marco held me still. I had no strength anyway.

"Rosa, we are making an Italian pizza OK. It's nice tomato sauce right. With garlic and my papas secret mix of herbs" Marco said trying to take my mind of the blood pouring down my throat.

I suddenly felt a massive pain sour through my body. I struggled against Marco's hold. His blood was burning down my throat.

"It's ok" Marco soothed. "I've got to take the dagger out ok?" he asked. I just nodded.

He gripped the handle of the blade and while looking straight into my eyes he ripped it out. I screamed and tried to wriggle my way out of the pain, but Marco and Luigi just held me still. I felt my shirt being drenched with fresh blood.

The pain started to ease but I felt my far away. "What's happening?" I asked Marco. I meant to say it normally but it only came out as a whisper.

"I don't know, I've never seen someone change like this. Rose, Rose can you hear me?" he asked. I wanted to say yes but I couldn't I took one last breath and then..

Well then I died.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, only one review.. tad disappointed.. anyways, went back to school today and was great ;P Saw all my friends again and had a laugh.. enjoy. (:**

I slowly opened my eyes. I sat up and noticed I was in my pyjamas. I looked around and saw that I was sitting in my bed at my 'fathers' house. I swear I had died. Jamie had stabbed me through the heart? I lifted up my pyjama top and looked at my chest. There wasn't even a scratch. I frowned, that was weird. I heard the door open and looked up to see Rich, who I presumed was the doctor here. He smiled and walked over.

"Lie down please" he said and gently pushed me back down. I frowned again.

"What happened, I swear I died"

"Technically you still have a beating heart. So you are alive" he replied while pressing my chest where Jamie had stabbed me.

"How did I survive?" I asked

"Haven't you worked that out yet?" he replied and smirked.

"Omg am I a.." I couldn't even say the word. I didn't want to be a vampire, hell no.

"Vampire, and if you want the truth, we aren't sure. Your the first ever part werewolf, part vampire and you've still got some human left in you"

My eyes widened. I didn't want to be some supernatural freak. No offence to all you supernatural peeps out there.

"Drink this" He said and passed me a glass of red liquid.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked

"Yep, now drink up"

"No"

"What? You have to drink blood to survive"

"I'm not, it's disgusting, and if I'm not a full vampire why should I have to drink it?"

"Don't make this difficult" he sighed.

"I'm not drinking people blood, it's disgusting"

"1, It's not human blood, it's deer blood, and 2, you have to or you'll go all pale and die"

"1, I'm not drinking Bambi, 2, if I'm the first werewolf/vampire/human, how do you know?" I replied and crossed my arm.

Before I could blink Rich had me pinned by my neck against the wall. He picked up the glass of blood and began trying to pour the blood into my mouth. I was horrified to find it tasted good. No! I wasn't drinking Bambi. I kneed Rich in the groin and took of running. I ran to the nearest bathroom and began rinsing out my mouth. It tasted amazing, but I wasn't going to drink Bambi, not unless my life depended on it. I looked in the mirror.

I screamed as I saw fangs in my mouth. I wasn't a vampire, I didn't want to be one. I watched myself in the mirror as tears began streaming down my face. I sunk down into the corner. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on my knees. I cried until I heard the door open. I didn't even look to see who it was. The person sat down beside me and pulled me towards him.

I looked up and saw Scott. I leaned into his chest and cried as he soothed me.

"It's OK, everyone freaks out at first" he said as he rubbed my back.

"I don't want to drink Bambi" I said in between sobs.

I felt Scott's chest rumble as he chuckled.

"I spoke to Rich, all you have to do is drink the glass, and then we'll just see what happens. You probably won't need blood normally, but that bastard nearly killed you, well technically he did. You just need a tiny bit to finish the healing" 

"I can't do it, I can't drink blood" I said quietly.

"Yes you can and you will!"

"Please don't make me" I said and started to sob. Scott lifted my chin with his fingers so I was forced to gaze into his eyes.

"I don't want to loose you again, but I'm not going to make you. You need this blood to survive so I am begging you please Rose, please drink it" he said staring into my eyes.

I didn't say anything. "Please?" he repeated.

I slowly nodded "OK" I said quietly.

Scott helped me up. As we walked towards my bedroom I suddenly realised something.

"Relax" I said to Scott as I stopped walking. Before he knew it he was up in the air. I was holding his full body weight with my index finger. I smiled as Scott's eyes widened.

"Hmm so vampire can do this all the time eh'?" I asked.

"Not with their fingers, jeez." he exclaimed. I shrugged and put him down.

"I guess you've got vampire strength plus werewolf strength." He said to himself as we walking into my room.

Rich was sitting on my bed. He held out the glass of blood that was in his hand. I took it from him. I looked into it. It looked like.. well blood. I gulped. I felt Scott's arm go around my waist. He pulled me close to him. I smiled and counted to 3 in my head. When I got to 3 I downed the glass of blood.

"Well done babe" Scott soothed.

**Scott's POV**

I left my Rose in her bedroom. I loved her so much it hurt knowing what I had to do. I couldn't be with her. She was the Lord's daughter and I was just a guard. I knocked on the door of the Lord's office.

"Come in" I heard the Lord say from the other side of the door.

I opened the giant oak door and stepped inside. The Lord smiled when he saw me, I tried to return the smile but I knew I was failing.

"I know why you are here" he said as I reached his desk.

I nodded and began my speech. 

"You have to understand that I love Rose with all my heart, but we can't be together. I was promised to a girl before I even met Rose. There is also the fact that Rose is your daughter, and your the Lord. I am only some guard that was called in to protect her. I know there can be no relationship between us but I kept holding of this meeting because, well, every time I am around your daughter she fills me with this amazing light, her love is so addicting. I am sorry I have not come to you sooner my Lord but as I said I have been holding this off."

I gasped and took a giant breath then continued.

"I plan to break it off with Rose, I know it will hurt her, but I think it would be best to do it earlier. I know she will grow up and get over me. She will marry a respectable vampire or werewolf, and I know who ever she loves will love her back just as much. I know that I will always love Rose, but I am promised to a girl back home and she is way out of my league. As I said before, she is the Lord's daughter and I am only a guard."

I finished my speech and took another breath. I knew I had babbled. I looked at the Lord, I didn't know what to think. He was the leader of our clan and I didn't know how he would react.

I watched as he took a breath. "I understand. I want you to promise me one thing though. I want you to end it horribly, I want you to hurt her so much she will not think of loving you again, then I want you to leave. I do not want to see you near my daughter again. You are relieved from your guarding duties. You will go back to your home and marry this girl you are promised to, I want you to forget about my daughter, and I want you to forget about your love for her. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "I will be out of the manor by tonight"

Lord Mark nodded again and then gestured for me to leave.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I closed the giant oak door to his office. I knew that with in 24 hours I will have broken my love's heart and would be out of the manor.

**A/N If you like it... review.. If you hate it and think it's the worst thing in the whole entire world... review... If you can't be bothered to review... review (: xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

I was sitting cross legged on my bed. Nils was sitting opposite me in the same position.

"OK, so to activate your vampire powers, I should just have to push power through your body. Your brain should latch on to the idea and when I release my power your body will take over. OK?" Nils said.

"Yep" I replied.

I watched with interest as Nils placed his palms over my temples. Suddenly heat exploded through out my head. I groaned a little but Nils continued. I felt the heat travel through my body. It travelled to my finger tips and toes before returning to my heart. I suddenly realised I could hear things, things happening miles away. I heard the cooks cooking in the kitchen and a couple kissing in the dark corner at the back of the library. I could also smell thousands of new smells.

I was so entranced in my new sensed I didn't realise that Nils had removed his hands and was smirking at the reaction on my face.

"I'm doing it on my own?" I asked

"Yes"

"Wow"

"It is indeed"

"So you have this all the time?"

"Yes but we can shut it of if we want to"

"Cool"

"It is"

"Are you OK? Your acting weird?" I asked, Nils was acting so weird today.

"I'm fine, just tired" he lied

"Your lying" I pointed out

"How do you know if I'm lying" he asked sounding annoyed.

"Gut feeling, what's up?"

"None of your business" He snapped.

"Can you go now please? I don't want to talk to you when your acting like this"

"Rose p-" Nils began but I wasn't in the mood.

"Either tell me what your keeping from me or leave" I snapped.

With that he got up and left. God, guys eh'?

I sat back on my bed and began reading through _Closer_ magazine when Scott walked in. I smiled but he didn't return my smile. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he sat next to me on my bed.

"I need to talk to you"

"OK?"

"I don't have any feelings for you" he said slowly.

I tried to but in but he cut me of.

"Let me talk. I don't have any feelings for you. It was my job. I was instructed to become your 'boyfriend' so I could get close to you and protect you. I want you to understand that I don't love you. We can be nothing more than friends"

"What?" I asked, I needed to hear him say it.

"Rose, I don't love you".

I felt as if I had just been slapped in the face, while being run over with a Tesco's delivery truck. I started crying. I don't know why, I wanted to slap him silly, but I loved him. Even if he said he didn't love me I still had feeling for him.

"Your lying" I said between sobs.

"I'm not" he insisted.

"Then why didn't you break it of earlier?" I screamed at him.

"It was for your protection. Before you were turned you were still vulnerable. Now your not, so that's why I'm telling you this now" he said normally.

"I will be leaving tonight after dinner" He said.

"Get out" I said quietly.

As he got up I changed my mind.

"Wait! Come here a sec, I need to tell you something" I said slowly.

When he got close enough I slapped him across the face using all my strength. I sent him flying across the room into my wardrobe. My wardrobe doors cracked.

"Now, get out" I said again.

I watched as Scott got up and left. He didn't dare make eye contact.

Once he left I lay down and started crying into my pillow. I couldn't believe him. I swore at him in my head. I punched my pillow over and over again imagining it was Scott's face. After 30 minutes of punching a pillow I collapsed and sobbed into my duvet. A while later I heard someone knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I shouted.

"Emily, I'm a maid" I heard a little girl reply through the door.

"Is it urgent?" I asked.

"No, your fathers requests that you come down for dinner tonight as he has guests" I heard Emily say through the door.

"Come in, I don't like talking to people through doors" I replied.

I smiled as she entered. She had dark brown hair cut in a bob that complimented her cute face.

"I'll go as long as Scott isn't" I said slowly. Saying his name left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I'll make sure he isn't there. Er.. the dinner starts in half an hour so you might want to get ready"

I smiled and thanked her as she left.

I quickly shoved on a pair of leggings and my long woollen cardigan. I wiped my eyes and re did my make up.

As I headed downstairs I heard noises. Before I could use my new hearing to work out what they were saying Marco interrupted me.

"Rose go back to your room now!" Marco said.

"What's happened?" I asked. I wasn't going anywhere until someone told me what was up.

"Nothing, just go back to your room" Marco said and grabbed my arm.

I tore out of his grip.

"What's going on?" I asked adding a little threat with my tone.

"There's a dead body down there" Marco said with venom in his voice.

I relaxed and let Marco lead me back to my room. As we moved through the corridors I used my new hearing.

"_I sent Marco up to keep Rose away. We can't let here see this" My father said. _

"_She will find out Mark" I heard an unfamiliar voice say._

Half way down the corridor I suddenly had a horrible thought. I stopped and Marco looked at me warily.

"Who is it?" I asked quietly.

"What?" Marco asked looking confused.

"Who's the body?"

"No one now go to your room" Marco said tensing up.

I was sick of being left out of the loop. Before Marco could run I grabbed his neck and slammed him into the wall.

"Who is it?" I repeated.

"Jesus Rose let me down" He said struggling. I tightened my grip. He was a strong werewolf but I had vampire strength aswel.

"Who is it?" I repeated as I slammed him into the wall again.

"Rose please" Marco begged trying to struggle again. I didn't care that I was hurting him. I needed to know.

"I'll let you down when you tell me who's body it is" I repeated. I noticed Marco's face was turning red. I loosened my grip a little so he could breathe.

"Please Rose" He begged again. I was sick of this. I slammed him into the wall 5 times before repeating my question.

"Who is it?" I yelled tightening my grip on his neck.

"J-Jack" Marco stuttered. I released my grip and watched as Marco fell to the floor gasping for air. I felt as if my heart had just been ripped out. My only brother was dead.

I took of down the stairs. Some one grabbed my arm but I just shoved them into the wall using my vampire strength.

I followed the noise until I reached the body. My father was kneeling down next to Jack. He stood up when I reached him.

Mark turned to me and looked at me in shock. I was staring at my brothers body.

"Rose go upstairs now" He said slowly.

I just ignored him and walked towards my brother. I knelt down beside him and put my hand by his neck checking for a pulse. I smiled as I saw a slight pulse. I knew what I had to do.

I called my fangs and smiled as I felt them grow in my mouth.

"Rose you can't change him, he was stabbed with an enchanted blade. His blood is poisoned" I looked up to see my 'father' Mark talking. I noticed a dagger sticking out of my brothers stomach.

"I don't care" I said slowly. I couldn't just sit there and watch my only brother die. I felt for Jack's pulse again and was alarmed to feel only a very tiny pulse. I moved his neck ready to bite when some one jumped at me.

I was thrown across the room and hit the wall hard. I looked up to see my father standing in front of me.

"Rose I'm not going to let you die" he said. I stood up. "Rose if you drink his blood it will kill you"

"Please move" I asked, I didn't want to hurt him.

Instead of moving he nodded towards two vampires. They moved towards me and tried to grab my arms. Instead of letting them take me back to my room, when they touched my arms I flipped them both over at the same time.

They hit the floor so hard the marble floor cracked and they were knocked unconscious

I heard some gasps and looked up to notice about 20 people standing there watching me. I hadn't noticed them before, I guess they were the 'guests'.

"Please move Mark" I said to my father.

"Rose please go upstairs" he begged. I growled at him, my brother was dying and no one was letting me help him.

I walked towards him. He didn't move. I placed my hand gently on the side of his head and pressed my thumbs into his skull. He screamed in pain and collapsed.

It was a little trick I learnt a while ago. If you press hard enough into the soft spot on the side of your skull it can knock you unconscious.

Before I could get to Jack about 5 werewolves launched them selves at me. I guess I was at a slight disadvantage because I hadn't yet mastered how to turn into a werewolf.

The first one that launched at me I dodged easily. The second managed to claw my shoulder so I slammed the wolf into the wall. I loved my cardigan and he had just ruined it. The third and forth both launched themselves at me at the same time. They tackled me to the ground and one of the vampires jumped on top of my holding me down. I didn't realise it was Nils until I looked. I scowled at him.

I tried to struggle but every time I looked at him all I saw was Scott. A few more vampires helped Nils hold me down. I listened for Jack's heart beat and struggled even more as I realised the pulse was barely there. Some of the werewolves that had tackled me changed into human form and helped Nils and the others keep me down.

I relaxed a little until I saw Rich walking towards me with a giant needle. Before I knew it I had thrown everyone of me and was in wolf form.

I looked down to see I had paws. My fur was a light grey with a natural blue tint. I growled at Rich but he kept coming. I realised that I couldn't get to Jack if I had maniac Rich after me with a giant needle.

I sighed and launched at him. Once I had tackled him I changed into human form and tried pressing my palms against his head but someone pulled me off him. I struggled but this guy was stronger than any vampire I had seen.

I turned around to see a werewolf in human form. He was holding me far to tight so I couldn't change into a wolf.

He pulled me backwards and sat down bringing him with me. I suddenly realised that Jack wasn't breathing. Tears started rolling down my cheek.

"Please, help him" I screamed. Everyone was standing there just staring. I struggled out of the werewolves grip and ran over to Jack. Before I could give him mouth to mouth or turn him into a vampire, strong hands gripped me and pulled me back into a tight hug.

I struggled until a female vampire knelt down beside Jack and started giving him CPR.

I hardly noticed Rich moving towards my arm. I struggled against the werewolf that was still holding me, but he just tightened his grip.

"Please" I begged.

"Sorry Rose" he said quietly into my ear as Rich plunged the needle into my arm.

I struggled against the sleep that was pulling me in. After about 5 minutes of struggling and screaming I finally passed out.

**Nils POV**

I sat up. I looked around to see that I was in the Manor infirmary. I also noticed about 7 other people lying in similar beds. Jeez Rose had done some damage.

"How are you feeling?" I looked up to see a nurse walking towards me.

"Er.. I feel fine, what happened?" I asked.

"You got knocked out by young Rose"

"Is she OK? Did she get to Jack?"

"No George went in and held her down"

"Oh, so she's upstairs then?"

"No, George took her back to Italy. Apparently she's staying there for a while to get over her brothers death"

"So Jamie definitely had something to do with Jack's death?"

"Apparently, the note said 'love Jamie' but all I know is rumours" She said and smiled.

"How many people were hurt?"

"About 7. Most of you guys were only knocked unconscious, but 1 wolf has a broken arm"

"Oh OK, so when can I get out of here?" I didn't want to stay in any kind of hospital environment any longer than I had to.

"You only got knocked unconscious, so you can leave when ever you feel up to it"

"OK, might go for a hunt"

With that I smiled at the nurse and headed for the woods.

**Rose's POV**

I sat up slowly. So many thoughts where going through my head.

Where was I? What happened? Why did I feel so sad?

I remembered the maid coming and telling me to go to dinner, but that was it.

I decided to explore my surrounding. I sat up. To my left was an aeroplane window. Oh no... I opened it and realised we were flying in the sky.

Since when did they have bedrooms on planes. I was getting out of here. I tried to move my legs over the side of the bed but they didn't move. I screamed. I couldn't feel my legs. I screamed again. What the hell had these people done to me.

I started panicking. I tried turning into my wolf form but it didn't work. I screamed and screamed until the door unlocked and a man walked in. He had light brown hair and green eyes. I could see his bulging muscles through his white vest.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LEGS?" I screamed at him.

"Rose calm down" he said as he walked up to me.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I screamed.

"Your legs are just sedated to stop you jumping out of the jet" he said trying to calm me down.

"I can't remember anything? Something bad happened?" I said quietly. Something really bad had happened. My gut kept turning.

"Side effects from the first sedative we gave you" he explained again.

"Who are you?" I asked. He started coming closer but I put my hand up to signal him not to come any closer.

"My name is George"

"George, GET ME THE FUCK OF THIS PLANE!"

**A/N Sorry for the really poopy ending :P At the moment I have two main stories on the go, This one and another called 'Slayers Love' but I'm thinking of stopping one of them for a while because the two main girl characters are becoming to alike? What do you guys think?**

**Also... Im sorry in advance as I won't be updating for a week because I have a giant Food Tec ****GCSE on Wednesday and Thursday, but I shall try and update on Friday?**

**One last thing... this might not be the end of Scott and Rose, I haven't decided yet.. so don't give up hope (:**

**10 reviews would be fantabidocious... so review :P xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, especially Londa27 for her ideas. I notice that lots of you 'viewers' put this story on alert but don't actually review.. so pleaseee review and I shall be very merry (: x**

I struggled against George's grip, he dragged me into a white room with padded walls. The only furniture was a tiny loo in the corner. He dumped me on the floor then left shutting the door on the way out. I heard the lock turn and sighed.

"Your staying in there until you drink blood. If you don't drink it you will die Rose!" George lectured from the other side of the door.

It had been 2 weeks since I arrived at George's estate. I had only just started remembering things from the night that Jack died.

It felt like someone had just wrenched my heart out when I remembered Jack had died. I decided from that moment onwards that I would not eat or drink. I didn't want to live with out Jack. I would swap everything for 1 hug or cuddle with Jack, to have him kiss my forehead or help me with my maths homework.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I remembered everything I had loved and hated about Jack. I slowly drifted to sleep with tear stains down both cheeks.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

When I woke up my throat was burning and I felt very weak. It took all my strength to sit up and move into a comfier position.

I noticed a camera in the top corner of the room, I scowled at it. Talk about invasion of privacy.

I looked up from my lap to see George walking through the door of my 'room'. He held a tray with a l.5 litre bottle of deer blood and a bowl of cereal.

He knelt down in front of me.

"Are you going to drink it?" he asked softly, I knew he cared about me but nothing mattered now that Jack wasn't here. I would be with him soon though. The burning in my throat was getting worse.

"No, I'm not drinking Bambi" I said, my voice croaked as I spoke.

"Liam!" George shouted, a few seconds later a young boy, about 5 years old came into the room.

"Yes" the boy replied, he looked cute in baggy cargo shorts and a polo shirt.

"Come sit next Rose" George said.

I watched as Liam came and sat down next to me. I was confused until he turned his head to look at George, also exposing his neck to me.

My fangs grew in my mouth. I gasped.

"Drink the blood, or drink Liam. You will choose eventually" George said before getting up and leaving, closing the door behind him.

"George!" I shouted, I swear that guy was evil.

After a while I moved away from the boy, but he kept following me.

"Stay away" I warned, I didn't want to hurt him.

"Daddy said I have to stay close" he replied and came and sat next to me.

"Who's your daddy then?" I asked, small talk would keep my mind of wanting to rip his throat out for a while.

"George" he replied and smiled, obviously a daddy's boy.

We talked for a while. He told me about his twin brother and how he had been pushed into the pool the other day by his older cousins. It reminded me of the time when Marco and Nils had thrown me into the pool. I smiled at the thought, my smile turned to a frown as I remembered what Scott had done. He was a liar and a fake.

After a while the small talk wasn't enough to keep my thirst at bay. I didn't realise my fangs were elongated until Liam screamed. He scrambled away from me. Good I thought, I didn't want him anywhere near me.

We sat in silence for hours. When we reached the 4 hour mark my thirst and blood lust took over. I walked over to Liam, he tried to scramble away from me but I used me strength to pull him into my lap. I turned his head and bit hard into his neck.

The blood felt wonderful against my tongue. I heard the door burst open. People were screaming but the blood lust had me transfixed on Liam's neck. As Liam went limp in my arms I realised what I was doing.

I threw Liam at the nearest person I could see. I buried my head in my hands. I was truly disgusted with myself, I had just drank a tiny 5 year old boys blood.

"It's OK Rose" I heard George say. I looked up to see him sitting next to me, a teenage guy was kneeling next to Liam's unconscious body.

"No it's not, I can't do this. I don't want to hurt people. I don't want to be like this" I sobbed.

"Yes you can Rose, you have to choose. If you don't drink the deer blood you will end up hurting people" George said softly. He held out a bottle of deer blood.

I took it from him and drank it. It tasted great, but not as good as Liam's blood. I shuddered at the thought.

"Is he going to be OK?" I asked as I stood up an looked at Liam.

"Dan?" George asked the guy kneeling down next to Liam.

"He'll be fine. Just lost a little blood" Dan replied.

I turned to George.

"Tell Liam that I'm sorry, and thank you for everything" I said.

"Rose you can tell him yourself when you wake up" George said, he had a puzzled look on his face.

"I-I need to get out of here, I don't want to hurt anyone" I stuttered.

"Rose, you not going to.. are you?" George asked still puzzled.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

Before George could stop me I ran. I sprinted down the corridor and out the door of George's mansion. I heard George shouting and screaming for people to stop me, but it was to late.

I ran along the road until I reached a nearby town. I needed some time alone and I knew the perfect place.

24 hours later I was driving down the M25 in a brand new black mini. The very nice dealer had sold it to me for £10 pounds. I had 'persuaded' him that it was a great deal, if you want to call it that. Apparently I was a very talented half vamp, half wolf. I had super speed and strength and I could wipe peoples memories, and George had said I still had ages of time to develop more gifts.

The hardest thing had been getting a plane from Italy back to Gatwick. I went to the bank and took some money then erased the nice woman behind the desk's memory. The flight was horrific. I was seated two crying toddlers who's mother was going frantic because she couldn't find the dummies.

I slammed on the brakes as a white van pulled in front of me. I honked my horn and swore at the driver.

Bloody white van man! It took me 4 hours to reach Devon, but once I got there it was well worth it!

I parked my car at the nearest beach I could find and ran down to the water.

I spent the whole day walking along the beach. I chatted up the lifeguard for a while but then he started getting a tad pervy so I promptly excused myself and retreated to the other end of the beach.

I sat on the bank watching a happy family. The tears came flooding down my cheeks as I watched a young brother and sister playing in the freezing sea.

While Jack was alive I never realised how much I would miss him if he was gone. He used to take my to the beach when we were little. We would play beach cricket with his friends. He could have easily ignored me while we were little but he always took pride in making me feel wanted and loved.

"Are you OK miss?" I looked up to see the little girl and boy who had been playing in the sea looking at me with worry in their eyes.

"Kind off. You two just reminded me of my brother and I when we were your age" I replied and smiled.

"Do you want to play with us? Daddy said he wouldn't go in the sea because it was to cold and Mummy has gone to get ice creams" the little boy said.

"Sure" I replied and stood up.

As I played with the two children I thought about all the people I had met in the last year. All the people who had suffered because of me. From Jack to the guy who had died when Marco and his friends rescued me.

I thought of all the good times I had had with Scott and Nils, the times at the pool with Marco, Luke and Callum.

I chased after the little boy, he had the ball and we where playing rugby. I tackled him to the ground playfully and started tickling him.

I laughed as he giggled and squirmed under my grip.

After a while playing with the two children I said I had to go.

We hugged and said our goodbyes. For the hours that I had played with them I felt normal and I suppose I felt happy.

I walked up the sandy bank until I reached the pavement. I followed the pavement until I reached a phone box. I put £5 pounds in the slot and called the first number.

I listened to the dial tone wondering what I would say when Marco answered.

"Hello" Marco answered.

"Hi" I replied slowly.

"Rose is that you?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Yeh"

"Where are you? Everyone is worried sick" Marco said sounding a little annoyed.

"I just need some time alone, I just wanted to let you know that I'm OK"

"Rose, where are you?" Marco asked.

I didn't know whether to tell him or not. I didn't want to come and get me.

"Rose?" Marco asked.

"I'm still here. I have to go Marco. Say thank you to George, and I'm sorry for running off, but I need time alone."

"OK Rose, if you need me call me yeh? Promise me if you get in trouble you will call me?" Marco asked.

"OK I will. Thanks Marco" I said before hanging up.

I called Luke next.

I listened to the dial tone ring.

"Callum speaking" Callum said.

"Callum?" I asked.

"Rose!" Callum said. He sounded happy. Had he heard that I had run off.

"Hey" I said shyly.

"Rose, what happened. I heard you ran away from George's place?" he asked.

"Yeh, I just need some time alone." I repeated.

"Rose let people help you, please" Callum begged.

"I really don't want to have this conversation. I'm sick of people 'helping me' I just need time alone, is Luke there?" I asked getting a little ticked off.

"Rose.." Callum began.

"I want to speak to Luke please" I said getting more annoyed.

"Rose please.." Callum began again.

I was fed up of this. People interfering. I know they meant well, but all I wanted to was meet up with Luke for one of his hugs. I slammed the receiver down and stormed off.

Once I got to my car more tears flowed down my cheeks. I don't know why I was so emotional at the moment. I wiped the tears away and set of on my next task.

I was going to return home and visit Jack's grave, if he had one.

**A/N sorry it took so long to update, but I've been uber busy with GCSE's and friends :) Review xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey I have decided to show you guys how much your reviews mean by replying directly to you :P**

**458 – hehe (blush) thanks! I will update soon! Review soon x**

**Londa27 – Thank you ! Hehe I have changed it slightly.. but don't worry still called Slade. :)**

**SoulandMaka4everGOANIME – OMG your name is sooo long :P I know it was sad :( but happiness is on the way :D Thank you for the review x**

**Rocktheroxie – Thanks for the review, glad you like it :)**

**dam – hehe thanks :)**

**Nelsonstudenthigh09 – I love your reviews :) **

**Izzy – ty :)**

**Dawnvamp – You review soo much.. I love you :) **

**Vampiregirl458 – Omg your profile picture makes me jealous! Thanks for the review ;) **

**Thank you soo much to Londa27  for all her help and inspiration with a new character. This chapter is dedicated to you ! (: x**

I slowed down as I passed the sign welcoming me to the place I had grown up. I had already seen a few 'missing girl' posters with my picture on. As I drove through the streets towards the high street that I had shopped on many times, I wondered if people would recognize me.

I braked as I spotted a parking space. Once I had parked, pretty well for me. I was to young to have a license so I hoped no police pulled me over or I would be screwed. I had learnt to drive on my uncles farm in the summer holidays, and I was pretty good if I say so myself.

I pulled a cap over my head and put on a pair of sunglasses. I didn't want to be recognised so I kept to the shadows. I stopped outside a local TV shop. In the window there was a giant _Sony_ plasma. BBC News was playing. There was a picture of Jack and the presenter was saying something. The volume was of but after showing the school photo of Jack it cut to a shot of a forensics tent and lots of men in white suits in the local woods. Tears bubbled over the edge but I made no sound. I watched the silent news, it seemed they had found Jacks body in the woods and the vamps had made it look like an accident, that was good. I didn't want my brothers honour to be damaged. I turned away from the shop window as the weather show started.

I looked down the high street and noticed a bunch of teary eyed teenagers. I recognised some of them as Jack's friends from school.

I turned away and headed for the grave yard. It was a short walk and I got there in less than 5 minutes. It didn't take long to find the grave stone. It was brand new and had nearly 30 bunches of flowers around it. I smiled at the cards and pictures. I had never realised how popular my brother was and yet he still made time to take care of me.

I knelt down next to the grave stone. I scraped of a little bit of bird poop with a tissue from my pocket. I don't know I started talking, I must have looked mad if someone saw me, but I did.

"Hey Jack" I whispered. I trailed my fingers over the cold grave stone.

"I'm so sorry, this, this is all my fault" I whispered, I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"You looked after me for all those years, and the one time I have to look out for you I fail." I whispered, half way through the sentence the tears came pouring out.

I hugged my knees and cried until a shadow blocked my sunlight. I looked up and saw a gorgeous guy standing in front of me. His eye's seemed familiar in some way, but I couldn't put my finger on it. He had chestnut coloured hair and wonderful eyes.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, but you looked like you needed a hug" he said softly as he knelt down in front of me.

I sniffled and wiped away tears. "Er, thanks. I was just going actually" I said and started getting up.

He was a vampire. I could smell his scent, I guess that was a bonus of being half werewolf.

"You've realised what I am?" he asked, still maintaining the soft voice. I guess he had seen the change of expression on my face.

I nodded.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I just came here to think and then I saw you, what are you? I've never seen someone like you?" he asked.

"Half" was all I said, while wiping away the last remaining tears.

His familiar eyes widened.

"Your the girl who's half werewolf and half vampire?" he asked surprised.

"Yes?" I replied a little confused. Where people talking about me?

As if reading my mind he replied. 

"Your the most talked about person in the Dimension" he replied.

"Dimension?" I questioned. Where the heck was that.

"Er, the demon dimension? You've never heard about it?" he asked sounding shocked.

I laughed a little "No sorry. I'm new to all this vampire shit" I replied.

He smiled before explaining "It's where all the demon's go, vampires, werewolves, witches, everything. It's like a different world."

"Oh right. Well it was nice talking to you but need to go feed." I replied. I had realised after a week of drinking deer blood that I would need blood so much that it would be impossible to keep it up, so what I did was drink from a human.

I never killed them, I would wipe their memories afterwards, and I would never make it painful.

He nodded.

As I turned to walk away he spoke. "Listen, er, would you like to go for a drink tonight? I would love to chat?"

I never realised why I said yes but I guess I was bored and he seemed interesting.

"Meet me at The Flyer at 7?" he asked.

I just nodded as I walked away. The Flyer was a local pub, everybody knew it.

I walked around until I found an ally way. A young couple were snogging by the bins. Romantic or what? I walked up to them. They didn't notice me until it was to late.

I pulled the woman up gently.

"Sleep" I whispered, looking directly into her eyes. Minor mind control was one of my powers that had developed during my stay with George.

The girls eyes went wide in shock before she collapsed unconcious.

I turned towards her boyfriend, his eyes were wide in shock. Before he could scream I put my hand over his mouth. I looked into his eyes and used my power again.

"Relax, don't scream" I said slowly.

He nodded and relaxed in my arms.

"If you feel any pain, or want me to stop just say. OK?" I asked.

He nodded again. I took his wrist and gently bit into it, he gasped at the sting before he started to moan a little in pleasure. I drunk from him until he started to go limp. I licked his wound and it started to heal.

I gently sat him down next to his unconscious girlfriend, I looked into his eyes again.

"You never saw or met me, you were snuggling with your girlfriend and you both fell asleep. Now sleep".

He nodded and went limp.

I checked my watch, it was 7 and it would take about 15 minutes to get to the pub, if I walked normally.

Anyway I had to be fashionably late to my 'date' if you wanted to call it that.

I pushed the oak door open and had to duck to fit through the low door. It was a typical English pub. There were beams lining the sealing, there were wooden chairs and tables for those eating in, and matching wooden stools for the local drunks. The oak floorboards creaked as I stepped into the pub.

I looked around and noticed .. he hadn't even told me his name. Anyway 'he' was sitting at a table drinking a beer.

I sat down opposite him. He looked up from his beer and smiled.

"You came?" he said.

"Yeah" I replied. Why did I ever decide to do this?

"I'm glad" he replied and smiled again.

"I don't even know why to be honest. I don't even know your name" I replied.

He laughed "My name is Slade and you" he pointed a lazy finger at me "are Rose, and you are beautiful"

I blushed. Before I knew it his cold finger was tracing along me cheek bone. I blushed even more.

"So.. Slade, what's your story?" I asked softly.

"My brother came back after a long time, my family treated him like a God, and forgot about me. I got pissed off and left. Haven't been back since. You? Apart from the hole half thing" he said.

"Er, kinda complicated. I thought I was in love with this guy, turns out he was a fake. I found out I had another dad who just happens to be a vampire, my human brother gets killed and I freaked out and ran away" I Sighed "and now I'm sitting in a pub with a complete stranger"

He smiled and finished his drink.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked.

"Why not?" I said and sighed. Seriously I hoped this guy was some serial killer, my life couldn't get any shitter.

I took his hand and we walked outside.

We walked along the cobbled streets in a comfortable silence. I starred at the wonky sweet shop. The building was at an angle, it looked as if it was going to fall down at any moment. It was such an old shop, it was old fashioned inside and if you wanted to buy sweets you would watch as they weighed out which ever sweets you wanted then but them in a paper bag. My grandfather used to tell me about how he had bought sweets with his pocket money when he was young. They shop was so old and it had been owned by the same family since it was first built.

"Did you know that when they first built it, the shop was perfectly straight, but one day a giant came along and tried to buy some sweets, when he couldn't fit through the door he got angry, so he tried to push the building down, he only managed to bend it slightly before he was chased away by angry children"

I turned to see Slade smiling down at me. I blushed. He held my gaze for a few minutes before his lips started to descend on mine. I reached up on tip toes and met him halfway.

I'm not going to lie. The kiss was nice, I twirled his hair around my fingers as our kiss deepened. He placed his hands on my waist and I giggled a little.

I felt his lips trying to pry mine open, oh shite, no, I can't do this, yes I can, no I can't, oh fuck you conscience!

I parted my lips and his tongue started to explore my mouth. One of his hands moved from my waist to my bum, I moved my hand to his back and started trailing up and down his back with my finger.

I heard some one cough behind me, I ignored the poor swine flue victim at first until I realised it was someone trying to get my attention.

I gently pushed Slade away and turned angrily to who ever disturbed us.

Callum, Luke, Nils and Marco were standing there with awkward expressions on their faced.

Oh dear Lord.

**A/N omg! It's been snowing soo much, school hasn't been cancelled yet, but it's only been one day! I think I have about 3 inches of snow in the garden, and it has only been snowing for a day! And it's England! My exams have been postponed because hardly anyone was at school. Woop woop :D **

**Review or I'll track you down and shove snow down the front of your undies! Jokes, down the back is more affective :P. **

_**IMPORTANT – ****this will be the last chapter ever... jokess im not that mean, my notice is, advent calenders start tmrw! and lets face it, your never to old for a good ol' CDM advent calender.**_

_**-Emma xo**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Nom nom nom... random :L sorry im such a weirdo :P Thank you for your reviews, they make me chuckle and smile :) Here are your replies x**

**458 – Haha I have typed your name so many times that as I start typing it shows up. Haha on to your review.. n'awwww you cried, your such a cutie :P Haha who's your friend? Does she have ff? I saw your review for Slayers love and I thought I couldn't leave you waiting any longer.. :) review x**

**Sarah – You gotta love a little bit of Johnny Depp! Thanks for the review x**

**Rocktheroxie – Omg I love your reviews! Your always so dedicated! I love you :) thanks for the review x**

**Nelsonstudenthigh09 – N'aww thanks for the review, glad you like it! Enjoy x**

**Vampiregirl458 – Here it is, enjoy x**

**Londa27 – Dude, your such a dude :L Glad you liked it, and no problem for the dedication, I hate it when you give someone an idea and they don't thank you ;) enjoy x**

**TinnyVSTara – Your reviews always amaze me.. they are soo long (In a great way). Nils does know why Scott left, so that will cause some tension in the next few chapters as Rose finds out the true reason for Scott leaving, also there will be a bit from Scotts POV in his new life with out Rose. Thanks for the review x**

**Dawnvamp – Glad you liked it, and Slade has a few secrets :P and ok about your laptop, mine sometimes decides to shut down randomly :P x**

**Enjoy x**

I coughed to break the silence.

"So do you make out with random strangers every day? Or is this a one off?" Marco asked, his voice dripping with venom.

That pissed me off, what right did he have to turn up out of the blue and judge me. If I wanted to kiss strangers I jolly well will!

"If I want to kiss strangers I will! He is not a stranger, we are on a date, and why the hell are you here?" I asked.

"We want you to come home!" Marco said.

"I don't have a home" I replied sadly, It was true. My only real home was full of my grieving parents who thought I had been kidnapped and was dead by now.

"Oh my God, I have missed your beautiful hair so much!" Luke blurted out as he ran up to me and hugged me.

I smiled and hugged him back.

"I know George's isn't your home, but what about with your dad? He misses you!" Luke said as he held my hand tightly.

"I can't go back there, not after what happened to Jack, and Mark isn't my Dad, not really. Anyway how did you guys find me?" I questioned.

"Tracked the phone call" Callum said and smiled a little.

"Bastard" I muttered underneath my breath. Callum laughed a little, I noticed Nils hadn't spoken yet, he was studying Slade closely.

Before I could question Nils, Slade tapped on my arm.

"Rose can I have a word, I need to tell you something" Slade said.

I nodded and he led me away from the guys. Nils was whispering rapidly to Marco. Slade led me around a corner and out of their sight.

"Rose, promise me you won't but in until I have finished?" Slade said slowly.

I nodded and he began.

"My parents are powerful vampires. I had 2 other brothers until this year. My 'long lost brother' joined us." Slade began.

My thoughts raced through my head. What was he on about? Why was he so serious?

"His name is Jamie" Slade said. That was all I needed to hear. My legs started to wobble but Slade continued.

"H-he used to be your best friend, but he died in a car accident and was turned into a vampire. He kidnapped you, but you escaped, but not after he, he, he raped you"

I collapsed to the floor rocking back and forth. This was not happening to me! I had tried to push away all those memories of what Jamie had done. It felt like years ago.

"I want you to know that I am not like him! I left after what he did to you! Rose, I would never hurt you! Rose I-" He said but before I knew it Nils was kneeling down beside me and Marco was punching Slade in the face while Callum and Luke held him against the alley wall.

"You fucking, sick bastard!" Marco whispered as he punched Slade in the balls. Slade doubled over.

I stood up and walked towards him, pulling Marco of him.

"Rose what are you doing?" Marco questioned as Nils tried to pull me back.

"Stop it!" I said.

"Rose, Rose did he, did Jamie rape you?" Luke asked.

"Let Slade go." I repeated.

Marco let out a growl and punched Slade far harder than he should have been able to in the face. I got angry then. My face started turning pink as I pushed Marco of Slade.

"Stop it, he hasn't done anything wrong!" I repeated as I pushed Callum and Luke away from Slade and checked his injuries.

He had a bloody nose but that was it.

"I'm fine Rose" Slade murmured as Marco pulled me away from him and slammed me into the alley wall, jeez he had gotten stronger.

"Call George" Marco said to Nils. Nils just nodded. I tried to shove Marco off but with Callum's help he held me still.

"How the hell are you so strong now?" I asked Marco as he pinned me against the wall.

"I am George's new right hand man, I inherit far more strength. I will take over after George decides to step down, being the Alpha's heir or right hand man gives you extra strength and speed." Marco said as Nils hung up his mobile.

"George said he will be here in 5 minutes" Nils said in a monotone, why was he acting so bloody weird.

"You can let me go now, I'm not going to run." I said to Marco. He just nodded and released me.

I walked over to Slade and sat down next to him.

"Are you OK?" I asked, I reached up and touched a tiny cut on his cheek.

He smiled before whispering in my ear "Your friends are giving me giant daggers, so this will piss them off even more"

He kissed me smack on the lips, I smirked and kissed him back but didn't get far as I was pulled of him and slammed into the alley wall again. I looked up and suspected to see Marco, but was surprised to see Nils pinning me against the wall, his nostrils flaring with anger.

I pushed him off me but Marco told me to sit away from Slade. I smirked and sat opposite him for the remaining 3 minutes until a green defender pulled up. George jumped out and walked over to me. I smiled at the little figure plodding along behind him.

"Liam!" I said and smiled at the little boy. He ran towards me and hugged me.

"Daddy said you were ill, are you feeling better now?" Liam asked, still hugging me tightly.

"Yes, I'm better now" I said and smiled.

"Who's this?" George asked standing above Slade.

"We need to talk!" Marco said. He walked over to George and they disappeared around the corner of the alley.

"Who's him?" Liam asked, pointing to Slade. Slade smirked and I laughed.

"He's called Slade, he's a friend" I said and smiled.

"You kiss your friends?" Slade asked and smirked.

"Maybe" I said and laughed.

"Nice to meet you Slade" Liam said, he held out his hand for Slade to shake but George came steaming round the corner with Marco on his heals.

"Don't touch him Liam. Put him in the car" George said and two of his men pulled Slade up and shoved him in the back of the defender.

"Take him to Mark's, we will meet you there" George said, his men nodded before getting in the car and speeding off.

"Marco take Liam and call the other car" George growled before storming over to me.

I was about to say 'hi' but he slapped me across the face.

"Ow" I muttered sarcastically as George pulled me up and slammed me against the hard brick wall of the alley.

"Why are you so stupid?" George yelled in my face. "You start a relationship with the brother of the boy who raped you! Raped you Rose!" George yelled in my face.

I cringed back a little before letting out all my anger.

"Why the fuck do you think? He didn't rape me, his brother did! You were supposed to be my friends and family but none of you seemed to realise that I was going through a break down because some fucked up pervert raped me!" I yelled pushing George off me.

Before I could continue George punched me in the jaw sending me flying across the alley. I landed with a thump but before I could get up George was standing above me.

I took the opportunity to kick him in the nuts. He groaned in pain and crumpled, I moved in the last seconds before he fell on me. I stood up and rubbed my jaw. I turned to run but Marco grabbed my arms and pulled me towards the car that had just pulled up.

Nils sat in the front and Luke and Callum were stuck in the boot with Liam. That left me stuck in the middle of the back seat with Marco on one side and the angry George on the other, oh joy.

**A/N Review? :P x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Nom nom nom... random :L sorry im such a weirdo :P Thank you for your reviews, they make me chuckle and smile :) Here are your replies x**

**458 – Haha I have typed your name so many times that as I start typing it shows up. Haha on to your review.. n'awwww you cried, your such a cutie :P Haha who's your friend? Does she have ff? I saw your review for Slayers love and I thought I couldn't leave you waiting any longer.. :) review x**

**Sarah – You gotta love a little bit of Johnny Depp! Thanks for the review x**

**Rocktheroxie – Omg I love your reviews! Your always so dedicated! I love you :) thanks for the review x**

**Nelsonstudenthigh09 – N'aww thanks for the review, glad you like it! Enjoy x**

**Vampiregirl458 – Here it is, enjoy x**

**Londa27 – Dude, your such a dude :L Glad you liked it, and no problem for the dedication, I hate it when you give someone an idea and they don't thank you ;) enjoy x**

**TinnyVSTara – Your reviews always amaze me.. they are soo long (In a great way). Nils does know why Scott left, so that will cause some tension in the next few chapters as Rose finds out the true reason for Scott leaving, also there will be a bit from Scotts POV in his new life with out Rose. Thanks for the review x**

**Dawnvamp – Glad you liked it, and Slade has a few secrets :P and ok about your laptop, mine sometimes decides to shut down randomly :P x**

**Enjoy x**

I coughed to break the silence.

"So do you make out with random strangers every day? Or is this a one off?" Marco asked, his voice dripping with venom.

That pissed me off, what right did he have to turn up out of the blue and judge me. If I wanted to kiss strangers I jolly well will!

"If I want to kiss strangers I will! He is not a stranger, we are on a date, and why the hell are you here?" I asked.

"We want you to come home!" Marco said.

"I don't have a home" I replied sadly, It was true. My only real home was full of my grieving parents who thought I had been kidnapped and was dead by now.

"Oh my God, I have missed your beautiful hair so much!" Luke blurted out as he ran up to me and hugged me.

I smiled and hugged him back.

"I know George's isn't your home, but what about with your dad? He misses you!" Luke said as he held my hand tightly.

"I can't go back there, not after what happened to Jack, and Mark isn't my Dad, not really. Anyway how did you guys find me?" I questioned.

"Tracked the phone call" Callum said and smiled a little.

"Bastard" I muttered underneath my breath. Callum laughed a little, I noticed Nils hadn't spoken yet, he was studying Slade closely.

Before I could question Nils, Slade tapped on my arm.

"Rose can I have a word, I need to tell you something" Slade said.

I nodded and he led me away from the guys. Nils was whispering rapidly to Marco. Slade led me around a corner and out of their sight.

"Rose, promise me you won't but in until I have finished?" Slade said slowly.

I nodded and he began.

"My parents are powerful vampires. I had 2 other brothers until this year. My 'long lost brother' joined us." Slade began.

My thoughts raced through my head. What was he on about? Why was he so serious?

"His name is Jamie" Slade said. That was all I needed to hear. My legs started to wobble but Slade continued.

"H-he used to be your best friend, but he died in a car accident and was turned into a vampire. He kidnapped you, but you escaped, but not after he, he, he raped you"

I collapsed to the floor rocking back and forth. This was not happening to me! I had tried to push away all those memories of what Jamie had done. It felt like years ago.

"I want you to know that I am not like him! I left after what he did to you! Rose, I would never hurt you! Rose I-" He said but before I knew it Nils was kneeling down beside me and Marco was punching Slade in the face while Callum and Luke held him against the alley wall.

"You fucking, sick bastard!" Marco whispered as he punched Slade in the balls. Slade doubled over.

I stood up and walked towards him, pulling Marco of him.

"Rose what are you doing?" Marco questioned as Nils tried to pull me back.

"Stop it!" I said.

"Rose, Rose did he, did Jamie rape you?" Luke asked.

"Let Slade go." I repeated.

Marco let out a growl and punched Slade far harder than he should have been able to in the face. I got angry then. My face started turning pink as I pushed Marco of Slade.

"Stop it, he hasn't done anything wrong!" I repeated as I pushed Callum and Luke away from Slade and checked his injuries.

He had a bloody nose but that was it.

"I'm fine Rose" Slade murmured as Marco pulled me away from him and slammed me into the alley wall, jeez he had gotten stronger.

"Call George" Marco said to Nils. Nils just nodded. I tried to shove Marco off but with Callum's help he held me still.

"How the hell are you so strong now?" I asked Marco as he pinned me against the wall.

"I am George's new right hand man, I inherit far more strength. I will take over after George decides to step down, being the Alpha's heir or right hand man gives you extra strength and speed." Marco said as Nils hung up his mobile.

"George said he will be here in 5 minutes" Nils said in a monotone, why was he acting so bloody weird.

"You can let me go now, I'm not going to run." I said to Marco. He just nodded and released me.

I walked over to Slade and sat down next to him.

"Are you OK?" I asked, I reached up and touched a tiny cut on his cheek.

He smiled before whispering in my ear "Your friends are giving me giant daggers, so this will piss them off even more"

He kissed me smack on the lips, I smirked and kissed him back but didn't get far as I was pulled of him and slammed into the alley wall again. I looked up and suspected to see Marco, but was surprised to see Nils pinning me against the wall, his nostrils flaring with anger.

I pushed him off me but Marco told me to sit away from Slade. I smirked and sat opposite him for the remaining 3 minutes until a green defender pulled up. George jumped out and walked over to me. I smiled at the little figure plodding along behind him.

"Liam!" I said and smiled at the little boy. He ran towards me and hugged me.

"Daddy said you were ill, are you feeling better now?" Liam asked, still hugging me tightly.

"Yes, I'm better now" I said and smiled.

"Who's this?" George asked standing above Slade.

"We need to talk!" Marco said. He walked over to George and they disappeared around the corner of the alley.

"Who's him?" Liam asked, pointing to Slade. Slade smirked and I laughed.

"He's called Slade, he's a friend" I said and smiled.

"You kiss your friends?" Slade asked and smirked.

"Maybe" I said and laughed.

"Nice to meet you Slade" Liam said, he held out his hand for Slade to shake but George came steaming round the corner with Marco on his heals.

"Don't touch him Liam. Put him in the car" George said and two of his men pulled Slade up and shoved him in the back of the defender.

"Take him to Mark's, we will meet you there" George said, his men nodded before getting in the car and speeding off.

"Marco take Liam and call the other car" George growled before storming over to me.

I was about to say 'hi' but he slapped me across the face.

"Ow" I muttered sarcastically as George pulled me up and slammed me against the hard brick wall of the alley.

"Why are you so stupid?" George yelled in my face. "You start a relationship with the brother of the boy who raped you! Raped you Rose!" George yelled in my face.

I cringed back a little before letting out all my anger.

"Why the fuck do you think? He didn't rape me, his brother did! You were supposed to be my friends and family but none of you seemed to realise that I was going through a break down because some fucked up pervert raped me!" I yelled pushing George off me.

Before I could continue George punched me in the jaw sending me flying across the alley. I landed with a thump but before I could get up George was standing above me.

I took the opportunity to kick him in the nuts. He groaned in pain and crumpled, I moved in the last seconds before he fell on me. I stood up and rubbed my jaw. I turned to run but Marco grabbed my arms and pulled me towards the car that had just pulled up.

Nils sat in the front and Luke and Callum were stuck in the boot with Liam. That left me stuck in the middle of the back seat with Marco on one side and the angry George on the other, oh joy.

**A/N Review? :P x**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N ok I apologise to anyone who tried to view my story and it screwed up, I miss clicked and deleted chapter 1, then all the other chapters went in different places and it was all very traumatic ;) Anyway it's fixed now, I think. Thank you for the lovely reviews :) x**

**Vampfan3oh3 – That is a lot of o's. Basically, they were angry that Rose is being a little stupid and starting to date a guy who's brother raped Rose and basically they don't trust Slade at all. Nils is a little moody at the moment because he wants Rose to be with his brother and not Slade. Hope that helped and thanks for the review :) x**

**458 – I've got so much free time at the moment because all my friends went on this school French trip and I couldn't go because I broke my ankle a few months ago badly, and the doctors said it wasn't better enough to go to France and walk loads :( Anyway I might post my other story, but not sure yet. Thanks for the review ;)**

**TinnyVSTara – Haha I have a giant twist for how this book ends, and don't worry there will be a sequel, just a great cliff hanger for the last chapter. Nils secrets do come out soon enough. Thanks for the review ;) x**

**Rocktheroxie – Haha thanks for the review xx**

**Dawnvamp – Random, haha do you always sit in churches alone or is this a one off? :P x**

**Nelsonstudenthigh09 – I will write write write :) x**

**Enjoy x**

**Scott's POV**

I stood in my best suit at the alter, staring at my soon-to-be wife. Maxine smiled at me, she was pretty but not stunning like Rose was.

"Do you take Maxing Elizabeth Cooper to be your wife?" The vicar asked. I took a deep breath before answering. My father sat in the front row smiling proudly, I knew what I had to do.

"I do"

"And do you Maxine Elizabeth Cooper take Scott William Green to be your husband?"

She smiled "I do"

"You may now kiss the bride"

I leaned in awkwardly and kissed her on the lips, she kissed back fiercely. There was no passion in my kisses any more, my passion belonged to one person but that person was not here any more, my life had to go on, even if I wasn't happy with the direction it was going.

**Rose's POV**

George grabbed me out of the car and pushed me towards the house. Mark was standing outside with Luigi and a few other familiar faces.

"Welcome back Rose, I've missed you. Why did you just run?" Mark asked as he touched the side of my face gently.

"I just wanted to have some time alone, but I guess I'm not allowed that" I said my voice dripping with venom.

"Rose you have proved that you aren't safe by yourself. You need us" Mark said slowly.

"Your not my real dad, you have no power over me, I'm getting my friend and we are leaving" I said.

Mark looked down at the ground for a few seconds before looking up again.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Rose, but I can't allow you to do that" He turned to George and Marco who were standing either side of me, they were the only ones who could even attempt to restrain me. "Take her to her room"

I didn't struggle as they led me through the corridors. I wanted to hurt George so much, he was pinching my arm, but I knew Marco would stop me and I didn't want to hurt him.

"I don't get what your problem is with Slade? Just because Jamie is his brother doesn't mean he is the same way" I said as they opened the door to my room. Marco came in with me leaving George to close the door.

"Rose, you don't understand. Your boyfriend is bad new" He said as we sat on my bed.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's a friend at the least. I just feel bad that he got dragged here and is probably locked up in the cellar because of me" I said slowly.

"Well I think you have gone nuts, when you were with Scott, you were so different, the real Rose. Not this imposter who kisses the brother of the boy who raped her!" Marco said.

"Don't say his name" I growled. I didn't think about Scott any more. He was a liar and that was the end of it, none of the feelings were real.

"I want the old Rose back" Marco whispered. He sounded like a little boy not the giant man with muscles bulging.

"Well the old Rose is dead, get over it" I said harshly.

"'I'll bring you your food later" Marco muttered. He looked like a wounded puppy and I suppose I felt bad, but then 'they' were keeping me here against my will. I lay on the bed and started planning my escape.

**Marco's POV**

I walked into the kitchen where I was greeted by Callum, Luke and Nils. I was devastated after my talk with Rose. Well the Rose that I had loved like a little sister was long gone.

"How's Rose? I'm going to go and see her later" Luke said cheerfully from the bar stool.

"Don't bother" I muttered as I made myself a sandwich.

"That bad?" Callum asked from the stool next to Luke.

"It's horrible. It's not Rose. She's completely changed." I explained as I sat down next to them.

"She needs Scott" Luke commented, but we all knew that would never happen.

"It's to late, he's married to some local girl. I spoke to him yesterday. They're on honeymoon" Nils muttered.

"It's such a shame his dad forced him to marry that girl. I just, I just can't believe Rose has changed so much" Luke stammered.

"Well considering her brother was murdered by Jamie, Scott broke her heart, and she was raped. I'm surprised she didn't break down ages ago" Callum commented.

"I can't believe she kept that a secret for so long" Luke muttered.

"I think Scott was the only thing keeping her together" I added.

"Look, Scott isn't coming back, Rose knows that so you guys need to get that in your heads" Nils exclaimed standing up.

"Yeah you guys" Rose teased from the door way.

**Rose's POV**

George had come into give me a lecture, he got me angry, so now he's lying unconscious on the floor of my bed room. To be fair, he was asking for it.

"So what's the gossip then?" I asked as I sat down casually. They all assumed I was being a bitch, but I would show them how bitchy I could be.

"Rose.. what the fuck did you do?" Callum growled.

"Just decided to go for a stroll" I replied casually.

"Where's George?" Marco demanded.

"Having a nap on my bedroom floor" I replied and smirked. Callum bolted out of the room, I presumed to check that I hadn't killed George.

I stood up. "I'll be going now" I said and started walking towards the door. Luke stepped in front of me.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To find Slade then leave, you actually think I would stay here?" I said and laughed.

"Luke get Mark, NOW!" Marco yelled. Luke obediently ran, just as Callum came back.

"George is just knocked out" Callum said and sighed.

"You think I would actually kill him?" I asked astounded.

"Rose sit down" Marco demanded.

"Nope, I think I'll be going now" I said and walked towards the door. Marco grabbed my arm and threw me backwards into the kitchen. I rolled through the air and landed on me feet. I smiled and walked slowly towards the door, teasing them.

Callum and Nils launched themselves at me at the same time. I ducked Nils and kicked Callum in the stomach, not using enough force to damage, just to stop him. Callum dropped to the floor momentarily disabled.

Marco growled and shook as he turned into a wolf. I smiled. Nils punched me in the shoulder trying to send me flying across the room but his punch did nothing. Human blood had made me much stronger than the last time he had seen me. I grabbed Nils by the neck and dodged Marco as I slammed him into the wall. I threw him across the room and he smashed into the glass cabinet.

Marco ran and me and jumped. I grabbed his front paws while he was in the air and flipped him over slamming him to the ground. He wined. I remembered that I didn't want to hurt him.

I looked around the room. Callum was just getting up. I ran out of the room towards Slade's scent. Guards tried to stop me in the corridor but it was like they were moving in slow motion. As predicted Slade was locked up in a cell in the cellar. I knocked the guard unconscious with a punch to the side of the head. I grabbed the keys and was about to unlock the cell when Marco jumped at me.

He knocked me to the ground as he had surprise on his hands. We scrambled around on the floor for a while but eventually I threw him into the hard rock wall. He yelped and fell to the ground. I got up just as Callum, Luke, Mark, Nils and .. rather a few guards rushed in.

Nils still had shards of glass in his hair and Callum looked tired. Luke looked scared, that upset me.

"Rose.." Mark began.

Marco groaned from the floor, I walked over to him and knelt down next to him. Shit I had broken his back. I rolled him over, he was now in his human form. I could see the lump of bone sticking out of his back.

"Hold still" I said calmly, ignoring everyone else.

I pushed down on the lump, pushing Marco's spine into the correct position. I flinched as Marco screamed in pain.

"You will heal soon" I said and stood up. I fumbled with the keys to Slade's cell, he was coughing in the corner. I found the key and turned it. I knelt down next to Slade. He was coughing up blood.

"What did you do?" I asked and turned just in time to see Nils closing the cell door. I ran towards the door and jumped at it trying to push it open. Nils pushed back harder and the other guards helped. I had stupidly left the key in the lock.

I growled as Nils managed to turn the key.

"We gave him a few drugs as he wasn't being cooperative" Mark explained. I didn't care why Slade was coughing up blood, all I cared about was that I was locked in a cell.

"Open the door!" I yelled.

"You will be let out later, when you have calmed down" Mark said firmly.

"You can't do this!" I screeched. I was claustrophobic and being locked in a small cell so wouldn't help.

"I'm afraid we can't trust you enough to let you out until the human blood has passed through your system and you are weak" Mark explained.

"B-But, please no, don't do this" I yelled as Mark left.

I had heard about what would happen if you were left with out blood for a long period of time. It was painful beyond belief, but I guess I didn't have anything to worry about, it took weeks for blood lust to actually start effecting me, and by that time I would be out of here.

They left me in the cell for 24 hours with no food! I was starving, Slade was to weak to even talk, he just coughed occasionally. I woke up with my stomach yearning for food, I had the appetite of a werewolf, and 24 hours with no food was killing me, well not literally.

I jumped up as I saw Marco walking down the cellar stairs carrying a mug of something that smelt amazing. He smiled at me and nodded politely towards the guards.

"How's your back?" I asked. I had given up on being bitchy, it was to much of an effort.

Marco laughed "It still aches, but the doctor said that will fade in a few weeks. I bought you some soup" He held the mug through the bars and I snatched it out of his hand. I downed it in one go. It did nothing to satisfy my hunger.

"So, any chance of getting out of here soon?" I asked hopefully as I handed back the mug to Marco.

"Sorry Rose, your mood swings are so unpredictable Mark doesn't want to take any risks" Marco said.

"So am I-" I stopped talking and clutched my belly, my stomach was burning. I bent over in pain before throwing up blood.. nice.

"I'm so sorry Rose" Marco said softly.

"Y-You, what did you do?" I asked, my throat had started to dry up.

"It's a drug, it speeds up the blood lust" Rich explained, I hadn't even seen him come down. My senses were weakening every second.

I grabbed onto the bars as my legs gave way, I guess this is what they had given Slade. I crumpled to the ground unable to move more than a centre metre. I heard the door to the cell being unlocked. Marco and Rich came inside and knelt down beside me.

"Make it stop" I pleaded but they shook their heads.

"I'm sorry Rose, today you are the real Rose, the kind and selfless one, but then other days you are a complete bitch. We can't trust you" Marco said softly. I cuddled up to him, even though he had drugged me. He stroked my hair as the drugs worked their way through my body.

Finally the pain stopped and I was just a weak ball of skin and bones. I felt Marco pick me up in his arms and carry me out of the cellar. The guards gave me pitying looks as I passed them. When we arrived at Mark's office there was only a woman sitting in a chair.

She had long blonde hair going down to her waist, her eyes were swirls of blue and green. She smiled at me. I didn't smile back, not because I didn't like her, but I just didn't have the strength.

I leaned against Marco as we sat on the leather sofa. Rich had placed himself in a matching leather chair and Mark sat on the other side of his desk.

"Rose, I am sorry for the current situation and I'm sure you are feeling very tired but please listen. This Slade boy, I'm afraid he has been contacting his brother while seeing you." Mark said slowly. He pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play.

"_Did you find her?" _

"_Yeah Jay, don't sweat it"_

"_I'm not! Just get what you need"_

"_Will do, goodbye brother"  
_

"_Good bye"_

I laughed. I was so stupid to have actually thought I could have a semi-trustworthy relationship with someone, even if we where just friends. I couldn't stop laughing. Marco was looking down at me, worry filled every inch of his face.

"Is she nuts?" The woman asked in the most stuck up voice I had ever heard. It just made me laugh even more.

"Rose, are you OK?" Marco asked.

"I'm, I'm so, so stupid" I said, but it came out as just a whisper as I was in no state to shout.

Marco smiled. "He wasn't worth it anyway"

"So, is, is that all, or, or is there, there something else" I asked.

"This is Mrs Winters" Mark said and pointed towards the stuck up woman. "She runs a private school in the country. She helps young werewolves and vampires that are on the wrong path of life, get back on the correct path"

I didn't like where this was going.

"We have decided that it would help, shall we say 'repair you'. Marco is starting as a P.E teacher and you will go with him. However we can't have you attacking anyone, so Rich will give Marco the appropriate drugs. Obviously you will not be as weak as you are now. You will be as strong as a weak vampire. Rich will visit every few weeks to check on your progress and over time the drugs will hopefully not be needed. What do you think?" Mark babbled.

School, with a bunch of misfits, staying with Marco, getting away from this bloody house. Sounds like a plan.

"At, at the moment, I am so tired, I don't give a Fuck" I said and flopped onto Marco's chests.

I listened to them arranging plans for a while but my eyelids eventually shut and I fell fast asleep.

"_Rooooseeeee" _

A voice interrupted my sweet dream about Ian, oh sweet Ian.

"_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOSEEEEEE" _

The voice was louder this time, but I still ignored it.

"ROSE GET THE FUCK UP!" Marco shouted and poured a bucket of cold water over me.

I screamed and jumped out of bed soaking wet. Marco smirked.

"Glad your up, it is now" He checked his watch "10.34 and we are supposed to be at the school for 1.30, so get changed and have a shower. Also.. welcome to your new home!" He said and laughed at his own joke on the way out.

I smiled and looked around the room, just glad that I could finally walk now. The room was nice, the walls were navy blue, the carpet was off-white, the bed (that was now wet thanks to Marco and his handy bucket) was a white slay bed. The only other furniture was a wardrobe.

I opened it to find a whole load of brand new clothes! I love this place. I found the bathroom pretty quickly and jumped in the shower. Once I was clean I dried myself and put my hair up into a towel-turban.

Marco had 'kindly' dumped my new school uniform on my bedroom floor in a heap. I pulled the black skirt up, then decided it was disgusting and took it off. There was a white blouse, but it was as hard as cardboard, then there was a blue jumper, which I'm pretty sure was made with itching powder infused. Finally was the blue school blazer with the school crest.

'Franton Academy' The badge read, there was a golden tree with the school name below. I searched through my wardrobe until I found a black stretch mini skirt, a white blouse and a tank blue jumper. I finished with a pair of black opaque tights and the blue school blazer.

I found my way to the kitchen and laughed at Marco's reaction.

"What the heck did you do to the uniform?" He asked and burst out laughing.

"What? I think it looks good" I complained.

Marco smiled and stood up, he was wearing tracksuit bottoms and a white polo shirt with the school logo on. "Your mood swings are so weird" He muttered before walking out of the room.

I smirked and ran around the house checking out all the rooms. I noticed that I could hardly run much faster than a human, I had far less strength and my senses where weaker.. fun.

The house was nice, pretty average. There was a modern kitchen/breakfast room which joined onto a lounge. There where 3 bedrooms upstairs, a bathroom, and a conservatory. I returned to the kitchen for breakfast.

I grabbed a bottle of blood out of the fridge and made some toast. I frowned when I realised it was deer blood not human, I had gotten used to drinking human blood.

I was just finishing up when Marco came in and said it was time to go. I grabbed my new Paul Smith school bag and went out the front door. In the driveway stood a grey Aston Martin DB7.

"Dibs driving!" I yelled and jumped in the drivers seat. Marco stood with a grey duffel bag looking bored.

"Move" He demanded once he had reached the drivers door. I frowned and climbed over into the passengers seat.

We drove through country lanes until we reached a pair of iron gates. They opened with out having to do anything and we drove up a gravel drive. As we parked I gazed at the school.

It was an old Victorian building, yet it looked somewhat modern. The 'lovely' Mrs Winters was standing outside the school doors smiling wearing a dark grey suit. She frowned as I got out of the car, obviously not amused by my slight adjustments in the uniform. There was a girl standing next to her. She was wearing the correct uniform, her skirt came down to just above her knee making her look a little like a nun. She was probably the ugliest vampire I had ever seen, but don't judge a book by it's cover.

As Marco and I walked towards them I noticed she wasn't as ugly as I had first thought. She had inner beauty. Well, behind her scraped back hair and glasses from Specsavers. I stopped in front of Mrs Winters and smiled.

"Welcome to Franton Academy, I must say I am not impressed with your uniform, and your foot wear is not acceptable" Mrs Winters said pointing to my blue converse. "Your skirt it to high and not regulation, in fact the only thing you have done correctly is the blazer. 1 week detention"

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I said speech less.

"One week detention for disruption of the uniform code" She repeated.

"Fucking unfair" I muttered.

"Two weeks for swearing on school property" She said before turning to Marco.

"Now Marco, I will take you to your class room and show you where everything is. Cynthia will look after Rose" Mrs Winters said and walked into the school with Marco following. 'Good Luck' Marco mouthed as he disappeared round a corner.

"So, here's your time table. Lunch just finished so we shall go to first lesson. You have.. English, so I'll drop you there then I will go to my lesson OK?" She asked. I nodded and followed her inside.

The inside was modern yet still held that touch of Victorian feel. I followed Cynthia down the corridors, I stared at the students through the doors. We stopped outside a class room and Cynthia knocked on the door before opening it.

"Hello Mr Grant, this is Rose Smith. She's your new student" Cynthia said. Mr Grant had grey hair and deep blue eyes. He sat at his desk and just nodded to an empty seat before continuing his lecture. I walked into the class room and took the only spare seat which was luckily at the back.

Once I was seated I turned to the boy sitting next to me, ignoring the teacher ranting on about spoken language.

"Hey" He said in a deep voice. He had brown hair and matching brown eyes. He was hot, but not the hottest. I could feel the other students checking me over, but I ignored them and focussed on this guy.

"Hey" I replied and dumped my bag on the floor.

"Ray." The boy said and held out his hand. I hadn't noticed that he had his tongue pierced.

"Rose" I replied and shook his hand.

"So, did Winters slaughter you for the uniform misconduct?" He asked turning away from the teacher.

"2 weeks of detention" I said and laughed.

"Guess I'll be seeing you there then" He said and smirked.

"So Rose, what's the answer?" Mr Grant asked interrupting our conversation, he knew I didn't know the answer.

"Bananas?" I guessed sarcastically. The students laughed and I smirked.

"Miss Smith, I am giving you a warning. One more slip up and ill double your already 2 weeks of detention" Grant growled before turning back to the white board.

I snickered and watched Mr Grant's back. The morning lessons passed quickly, luckily I didn't get any more detentions. I walked out of Physics as the bell went. I had no clue where to go, but I didn't care.

"Care to have lunch with me and my friends Miss Smith?" Ray asked sneaking up behind me and imitating Mr Grant.

"Mmm.. sure" I said and followed him into the dinning hall. I grabbed a bottle of blood labelled 'human' but the teacher guarding the blood table snatched it out of my hands. I frowned.

"Sorry Rose Smith, only animal blood for you" He smiled and handed me a mug of deer blood.

I grumpily slammed my tray down on Ray's table. Ray laughed.

"So what's the big deal, there's all these rumours going round?" A boy asked who was seated opposite Ray. I sat down next to Ray and glared at the boy. Nosy pig.

"Haha Jules, she's giving you one hell of a death glare" Ray commented.

"Jeez just asking" Jules said. Two girls joined are table, they where twins. One gave me a friendly smile while the other gave me a look that could quite possible kill me.

"Kath, Jen, this is Rose. She's new here" Ray said and smirked "She beat my record. Two weeks of hell on the first day".

"Hi, I'm Jennifer, but everybody calls me Jen" The girl who had smiled at me said and held her hand out. They both had long blonde hair and green eyes.

"Kath" The other twin grunted still glaring at me.

"Well, Kath what is your problem with me?" I asked bitterly.

"My problem is your some whore bag who's stealing my boyfriend" She said and glanced at Ray.

"I just bloody met him you stupid cow" I spat at her. She stood up and launched her self at me. I dodged just in time.

"Wow your a weakling aren't you" Kath sneered. That pissed me off, I was supposedly one of the most powerful vampire in history and this slag was calling me weak. I grabbed Jules's mug of human blood and downed it in one. I smiled as it fizzled through my system. I could hear Marco running through the corridors.

Kath launched herself at me. I grabbed her arm and smashed her down onto the table not breaking a sweat. Jules and Jen jumped back but Ray stayed seated almost enjoying watching his girlfriend being beaten up.

Kath groaned before jumping up.

"Don't make me hurt you Kath" I teased as she started circling me. I knew she was trying to intimidate me. The students had made a circle around our fight and where cheering wildly.

Kath launched herself at me again but I grabbed her stomach and flung her upwards into the ceiling. She made a giant dent in the ceiling before gravity pulled her towards the ground. I caught her in my arms just before she hit the ground. She was dazed and looked up at me confused.

"Do you really think I would let you fall on your bum Kathypoos" I teased before plonking her on the floor.

I tensed up as I heard Marco and a few other male teachers pushing their way through the crown. Marco grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back. I didn't resist just smirked, my bitchy side had taken over.

Kath jumped up and tried to attack me but I kicked her backwards into one of the male teachers who swiftly detained her. My body was pumping adrenaline.

"You little psycho!" Ray yelled happily.

"Rose calm the fuck down" Marco whispered harshly in my ear. I relaxed against him as.

"What is going on here?" Yelled Mrs Winters who had made her way to the middle of the circle. The crowd hushed and students looked at their feet uncomfortably.

"Everybody out, apart from you lot!" She yelled and gestured towards Ray, Jen, Jules, Kath and I. The other students dispersed quickly.

"So who am I talking to, the normal Rose, or the monster that causes fights in my school?" Mrs Winters yelled in my face.

"Don't know, guess you'll have to check my name tag" I said sarcastically. Mrs Winters growled and flexed her hand. I knew she wanted to hit me.

"What happened?" Mrs Winters growled at Jules and Jen.

"Well er, Kath kind of accused Rose of stealing Ray and then Kath kind of launched herself at Rose, then Rose stole Jules's blood and then she became really strong and started kind of beating up Kath" Jen blurted out.

"I did not beat her up, it was self defence!" I yelled but I was just ignored.

"Kath you are suspended for a week, I have warned you before about your behaviour. Mr Green please escort Kath of the school grounds." Mrs Winters said. The teacher holding Kath nodded before leading Kath outside.

"Now for Miss Smith" Mrs Winters said slowly. "This school does not tolerate fighting. I will be adding 3 weeks to your current amount of detention. You are banned from spending lunch in the dinning room. You will eat outside until further notice. Now you can go and cool down in detention" Mrs Winters said.

I growled as Marco and another male teacher led me down corridors until we reached a class room with 'detention' painted in neat white letters on the door. Marco shoved me inside.

There were about 10 single desks. I sat down at one and Marco stood above me.

"I think we need to have a little chat" He said slowly.

**A/N wowww this is probably the most I have ever written :L Don't expect chapters this long in the future :P I was on a roll. BTW I had a giant mood swing while writing this :L probably obvious. Review ;) xx**


	19. Chapter 19  Christmas Special

**A/N Christmas Specialll :D Haha I feel like Eastenders ;) x**

**458 – Haha Ian summerholder or something, was feeling to lazy to actually look up his name, all I know is that he is rather fit ;) I changed the mistake, ty for pointing it out :) I have a passion of hate for Justin Bieber :L Thank you for the veryyy long review, I loved it :) x**

**ShadowsOfaFlower – Haha you just gave me a great idea. ;) thanks for the review xx**

**TinnyVSTara – Marco was going to give her a giant lecture ;) Haha I like it when you guess the plot :P Thanks for the review. **

**Nelsonstudenthigh09 – Don't worry, it's not the end of Rose and Scott. Thanks for the review x**

**RocktheRoxie – Haha I doubt I will ever write that much again, I was just on a roll :P Thank you for the review xx**

**Rose's POV**

I was in my 3rd week or detention. Marco had given me a giant lecture about self control after my fight with Kathy. Speaking of Kathy she hadn't returned after her suspension, bonus! I hadn't caused any more trouble and Mrs Winters had allowed me to keep my style of uniform in return I would behave sensibly.

I was sitting in Mr Green's chemistry lesson. I hated his name because it reminded me so much of Scott. Jen was sitting next to me talking about Jules. I daydreamed until I smelt 'that' smell. It smelt so nice. Imagine not having chocolate for years then smelling it. I sat up straight.

Mr Green was staring at me, observing my reaction to the smell of human blood. He spoke swiftly to one of the students sitting in the front row. The girl nodded before getting up and sprinting of.

I stood up. Jen stared at me, almost scared. I felt my fangs coming out of my gums. Mr Green was now within touching distance.

"Rose, calm down" He said softly. My body started to shake and Mr Green's eyes went wide with fright.

"Psycho girls at it again!" Ray yelled happily from the back of the class. Ever since I had 'beaten up' Kathy he had called me psycho or maniac.

I watched my hand turn from vampire skin to wolf fur. The class gasped. I did look like a normal werewolf, apart from the giant vampire fangs.

The blood lust was to much. I jumped over Mr Green and ran through the school. I heard shouting and screams but nothing would stop me. I burst through the dinning room heading for the kitchen. Once I got there I stopped.

A girl not older than 8 was standing by the work surface. I bloody knife lay on the chopping board. The girl had a large cut on her hand, it oozed blood.

My body shook again as I resisted the urge to pounce on the girl. Her mother, one of the cooks, pushed her daughter behind her protectively. I didn't want to hurt the girl, I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I needed the blood.

Marco knelt down in front of me, I had been to transfixed with the blood to notice the staff that had entered. Mr Green pushed the girl and her mother towards the opposite door.

I turned back into a human, well vampire, and sat with my back against the wall and my hands resting on my knees. Marco knelt in front of me.

"There you go Rose, shh, it's going away" He soothed. My fangs were still out. I waited until they retracted before running out of the kitchen. I ran until I reached my favourite tree in the school garden. I sat there for at least an hour before Jen came running over.

Before I could say a word she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Oh my god, that must have been awful. I hate blood lust when I have it slightly, but Marco explained about the, er, situation" Jen babbled.

"Oh god, I forgot to tell you, Mrs Winters wants to see you" Jen said after her half an hour babble about, well I wasn't really sure, I had zoned out after the first sentence.

I nodded and got up, Jen hugged me again before releasing me and letting me go to Mrs Winter's office. Mrs Winters secretary sent me straight in for which I was grateful for, I hated the long silent wait outside the head's office.

"Take a seat Rose" Mrs Winters said from the other side of her desk.

I sunk into the leather chair and watched her intently.

"I am very proud of the progress you have made in the past few weeks, and especially after the incident earlier, you handled it well." She said while sifting through the papers on her desk.

"Yeah, I guess. I was thinking maybe I could start eating inside now? It's getting pretty grim outside now" I asked. I hated eating outside. The cold didn't affect me, but it wasn't nice to sit outside in the freezing winter.

"I don't think so, I don't believe you have learnt your lesson yet" Mrs Winters said calmly.

"What do you mean? I have been on best behaviour! I haven't done anything wrong! This is fucking unfair!" I yelled as I stood up.

"Another week of detention for swearing" Mrs Winters said calmly.

"Go fuck yourself" I yelled as I stormed out of the room.

"3 weeks!" Mrs Winters yelled from her office but I ignored her. If she thought I wasn't being a good little student now, she would be in for a big surprise. I searched my blazer pocket and was happy to find my Ipod. I ran into the music class room and nicked an Ipod dock.

Next I headed into the dinning room. It was ram packed as it was lunch time. I spotted 'our' table. Jen smiled as I walked towards her.

"What are you doing in here little psycho?" Ray asked.

"Showing our bitch of a headmistress what a devil I really can be" I said and smirked. I plugged in my Ipod, I picked the perfect song and turned the volume up to full before jumping on the table.

I shrugged my blazer off.

"What the heck are you doing Rose?" Jen asked sounding worried, she hated getting in trouble.

"You'll see" I replied. I picked up a glass and a fork and clanged them together to get the dinning halls attention.

"Attention! All students, our headmistress, Mrs Winters, is an unfair bitch, who can go fuck herself" I yelled before kneeling down and pressing play on my Ipod.

'Joan Jett – Bad Reputation' blasted through the dinning hall. I smirked as older students cheered while the newbies cowered under the safe protection of the tables. I pulled of my jumper and started dancing wildly.

"Your going to get in so much trouble" Jen yelled worriedly. I smiled before grabbing her hands and pulling her onto the table. "Show Jules your sexy moves" I whispered in her ear before dancing with her.

Once Jules and Jen were happily dancing together on top of a table I grabbed the hand of two young werewolves and started dancing with them. After a while they grabbed a girl each and danced wildly.

I was dancing happily with Ray when some bitch turned the music off. I jumped of the table and glared at Mrs Winters.

"Get the hell out of my school!" She yelled.

"I'm expelled?" I asked hopefully.

"Fuck yes!" She yelled back angrily.

I faked a gasp in shock "Mrs Winters, one week detention for swearing on school property."

"Get out" She growled.

I smirked and grabbed my things. I stopped at Jen. "You and Jules will make such a cute couple" I said and smirked when she blushed. I hi-fived Ray. "I'm going to miss you psycho girl" he said and smirked.

I walked out of the dinning room for the last time, singing at the top of my voice "I don't give a damn about my bad reputation!".

"Rose WAKE UP!" Marco yelled in my ear. It was Christmas day! I jumped out of bed and hugged Marco.

"What was that for?" He asked once I had released him.

"For being nice" I replied before shoving out of my room so I could get dressed.

Marco hadn't freaked that much when I had been expelled. He was about to send me back to Mark's but we made a deal. I would start work at the local gym as an assistant and Marco wouldn't send me back 'home'. I had stopped being such a bitch after I left school. I still saw Jen at the weekends. Apparently I had caused I riot in the school. One of the tiny werewolves called Mrs Winters a whore.

Rich had allowed me to start mixing human blood with animal blood, so I was much stronger now.

I quickly changed into a pair of white skinny jeans and my festive Christmas jumper that Marco had given me early so I could wear it on Christmas day. It was absolutely disgusting! It was pale blue with snow flakes. In the middle was a giant snowman. I wore it never the less.

I had a strange feeling, that today would be a good day.

_5 hours later_

"I think I'm going to be sick if I eat another Quality Street" I moaned and rubbed my belly.

"You are looking a little chubby these days" Callum commented. I frowned and threw a cushion at him.

Callum and Luke had come for Christmas. We had eaten lunch and were now sprawled out on the sofa in various positions eating chocolate and watching TV.

I groaned as the door bell rang.

"Bagsi not getting it!" I yelled. Luke sighed before jumping up and answering it. Marco dimmed the lights and Callum got out his Ipod.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You'll see" Marco said and smirked. Callum pressed play and Mariah Carey – All I Want for Christmas is You, played softly.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true" I listened to Mariah sing. Callum turned the volume down.

"All I want for Christmas .." I heard that familiar voice, that I had missed so much sing from the corridor. "is you..." Scott sang as he stood in the doorway.

**A/N Sorry you'll have to wait until after new year to get an update :P I'm evil. Have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year :) x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey. Hope you all had a good new year and Christmas! Did anyone see the fireworks in London.. pretty crap.. jokes :L Anyway, I've got so much work at the moment so I probably won't update until sometime next week.**

**ShadowsOfaFlower – Don't worry Scott does lots of grovelling ;) I'm not sure if I like the bad asss Rose :/ but glad you liked it ;) xx**

**Nelsonstudenthigh09 – Sorry, I know I'm a bitch for not updating sooner. The marriage and all that kind of thing will be explained in this chapter, or maybe the next. Thanks for the review :) xx**

**-Misguided Star- - My friend got so peed of with our head she did something similar :L I know that some people are pretty busy and don't have time to review, but it's always nice to get them so thank youu :) xxx**

**TinnyVSTara – Don't fucking swear! Jokes my language is terrible :P Thanks for the review ;) xx**

**458 – Yup Scott is back, and thank you for pointing out the mistake ;) You'll have to excuse my retardness :P Haha I don't really know his name, all I know is he is very nice to look at :P **

**Rocktheroxie – Sorry :9 I know.. I'm a silly person :P Thanks for the review ;) xx**

**Bookworm – Omg your review confused me.. well it doesn't take much to confuse me ;) Were you being sarcastic? Lol omg I'm such a dumb blonde ;) Anyway thanks for the review.. I think :) xx**

**Rose's POV**

I stared at him. The guy I hated so much, yet still loved him with all my heart. He was standing a few feet away from me. I stood up slowly looking deep into his eyes. I wanted to run over and kiss him, hug him, just make sure he was real, not some figment of my imagination.

Then I remembered that he was a lying fake arse hole. My lips turned into a frown. I glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled.

"I-I.. I want you back Rose" He said. I laughed before turning to Callum, Luke and Marco.

"Did he put you up to this?" I asked, my tone deadly. Marco walked towards me and placed his huge tanned hands on my shoulders.

"Rose, calm down" Marco said softly.

"Calm down? That arse hole, breaks my heart" I glared straight at Scott. "And then has the nerve to come back" I yelled.

"It's not like that.. I love you Rose" Scott said, his eyes staring straight into mine. I hesitated for a second, caught up in his eyes.

"You love me? You love me! Tell me then, if you loved me why did you leave huh? Why did you leave me? Do you know how I felt? You trampled over my heart and then you come back! You have the nerve to come back and say you love me!" I screamed at him. I tried to get past Marco but my strength was only 80% there.

"Get him out of here!" Marco yelled at Callum.

Callum nodded before steering Scott out the door.

"Shh, Rose listen to me" Marco said. He tilted my chin so my gaze was looked on his.

"Rose calm down OK?" Marco begged. My vision blurred as tears appeared in my eyes. I stopped struggling against Marco.

He pulled me into a hug and held me close. I buried my head into his chest as I cried.

"I want to hate him, so badly. I want to feel nothing but hate towards him" I said quietly in between sobs. 

"And this is not so?" Marco said softly. I shook my head. "You feel love?" He asked. I nodded as fresh tears fell down my cheeks.

I don't know how I ended up sitting on my bed with Marco as he calmed me. Marco seemed to be the only one I trusted at the moment, well I suppose I trusted Callum and Luke to a certain extent, but no where near as much as Marco. He was like my older brother, he could never replace Jack, no one could, yet he took up some of the space that Jack had left behind.

"I was going to give you this today, when we opened each other's presents, but then we had a little interruption." Marco said. I laughed a little. Marco shuffled a bit before producing a blue box.

He held it out for me and I hesitated a little before taking it. I opened the box slowly. Inside was one of the most beautiful pieces of jewellery I had ever seen. It was a silver bracelet, silver loops entwined with each other to create an almost exotic design.

"It's beautiful" I said, it came out as nothing more than a whisper. I was speechless.

"My mother was supposed to give it to her first daughter, but she had two sons instead. I was telling her about you the other day and she approved of me giving it to you. Rose you are like a sister to me." He said softly. I smiled.

"I can't accept this" I said and handed him back the box.

"Yes you can and you will. Here if you look there" He pointed to the inside of the bracelet.

Carved in italic letter where two words. "raggaza coraggiosa" I said in the worst Italian accent possible. Marco chuckled at my failed attempt.

"Raggaza Coraggiosa" Marco said in his rich Italian accent "It means brave girl in Italian" He explained as he fastened it onto my wrist.

I was completely speechless. I just smiled like a goon. I scowled as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Marco said on my behalf. Nils's head popped round the door.

"Can I talk to Rose for a sec?" He asked. Marco looked at me, silently asking me if I wanted him to leave. I nodded and he smiled at got up.

Nils sat down slowly next to me and I gulped as Marco shut the door behind him. I knew Nils was going to talk about Scott.

"He didn't want to leave you" Nils said softly.

"Then why did he?" I asked, venom coating my tone.

"The marriage and other things" Nils said cautiously.

"What other things?" I said, my voice deadly.

"Your dad, he kinda, well he, he said a few things to Scott" Nils said, his gaze dancing around the room.

"What did he say to Scott?" I asked through gritted teeth. Nils frowned a little before looking me straight in the eye.

"OK, I know that your either going to go all girly on me and start crying, or your going to freak out and get all angry, but bare in mind.. I'm just the messenger, so don't be to harsh" He warned.

"Spill" I said.

"Scott could have gotten out of the wedding, in fact he was trying to, but then your dad, well Mark, he came up to him and told him to leave, he said you couldn't be in a serious relationship with one of his guards. He said you needed someone more upper class" Nils blurted out.

Anger blew through my mind, filling every millimetre. I was about to jump up and kill Mark when the door opened and Scott walked in. My anger turned to a mild hate and a hell of a lot of love towards Scott.

"Out" Scott said to his brother. Nils frowned, obviously not impressed that his brother was bossing around. He paused a little, thinking whether to have a go at Scott before deciding against it and leaving.

"Look before you start talking, or yelling or punching or whatever you want to do. Please let me say something?" Scott questioned standing above me. I nodded giving him a chance to explain.

"Don't be angry with Mark, he was just looking out for his people and you. You have every right to be angry about what I did, leaving you was the worst thing I have ever done. The things I said that night" He paused shuddering a little "Having to watch as I saw your heart break in front of my eyes, out of everything I have ever done during my life, those are the moment I regret most and will always regret the most. I know I have no right to ask you this, but please give me another chance. I don't care what Mark thinks. I love you, so so much" He paused again "And I can't leave you again"

It took me a few minutes to reply. I was speechless.

"I know that we weren't together for a long time, but I actually thought we had something, something special. When you left" I shrugged a little " It was like you ripping my heart out and trampling over it, over and over again. Then Jack was murdered and ever since then, I just, my life has been hell. I want to say yes, that I want you back and I want to give you another chance, but I can't. I will always love you, but I can't put all my trust in you again, not yet." I said softly.

Scott looked down. "Did they find out who killed Jack?" He asked quietly.

"Someone to do with Jamie" I muttered.

"I want to be there for you, to make up for when I wasn't. If not in a relationship, then as a friend." Scott said looking up.

I thought about it for a moment. "Friends?" Scott asked holding out his hand.

"Friends" I said slowly and shook his hand.

_3 Hours Later_

Scott and Nils had left to stay at a local hotel. I hauled my stash of presents up to my room. Luke had given me L'Occitane body wash that I had wanted and a matching sponge. Callum had given me a _Jack Wills_ voucher as he admitted he had no idea what I would like. Jen and Jules had dropped by earlier in the week with presents from themselves and Ray. Jen and Jules had given me a really nice jumper and woolly hat, and Ray, well Ray had given me a mug with 'Psycho Girl' written on it.

I was lying on my bed petting my bloated stomach when Marco came in. I frowned as I saw he had his serious face on.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Bad news, Mark has requested a visit, he wants us to visit him and give an update on your progress." Marco said.

"Oh joy" I muttered sarcastically "When are we leaving?" I asked hoping the answer was 50 years.

"Tomorrow, bright and early" Marco said and smiled sarcastically before skipping out of the room.

Arse hole.

**Sorry it's so short and not much happens :? but I felt bad leaving you waiting any longer. **

**Review?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts, favourites and just general views ;) **

**-Misguided Star- - Scott doesn't know that Rose was raped, but he finds out soon :P thank you for the review xxx**

**Love4you – You find out what happened with Scott in this chapter don't worry :P Thanks for the review xxx**

**Nelsonstudenthigh09 – Haha sorry for the long wait, really busy at the moment ;) Thanks for the review xxx**

**Grimreaper2015 – Thank you and she might :) xxx**

**Kate – Thank you :) xxx**

**Bookworm – Haha don't worry I'm used to it ;) My friends at school always tease me :P And to be frank my stories aren't that good, the grammar is shite and there isn't really a story line, but thank you for the compliment ;) xxx**

**TinnyVSTara – Yep, being friends may be harder than Rose first thought ;) Don't worry my language is appalling :P xxx**

**Amethyst – Thank you :) xxx**

**458 – Cheers :P You'll find out what happened with Scott in this chapter, and I'm liking Alex Pettyfer at the moment :P xxx**

**Rocktheroxie – Haha will do :P xxx**

I stared at the ceiling. It was 6:03am and I was bored out of my mind. I had attempted to get back to sleep at least 3 times but nothing seemed to make me at all sleepy. I stood up and quickly dressed in a pair of baggy grey tracksuit bottoms and an old t-shirt. I crept down stairs trying not to wake the others. I was looking in the fridge for a bottle of 'red stuff' when I heard his voice.

"Couldn't sleep?" Scott asked. I took a deep breath before turning around. He was standing in his boxer shorts, bare chested with his hair messed up from turning in his sleep.

I nodded "Yeah" His stupid, angelic chest was so stupidly distracting. I mean who has a bloody 8 pack under 18?

"Me too" He replied. I nodded again, feeling rather awkward. I finally found the bottle of blood. I sat at the kitchen table, taking cautious sips as Scott watched me with a little smirk on his face.

"Marco filled me in on your devilish activities" Scott said trying to make me laugh. I just nodded, I finished my drink and took another look in the fridge trying to find any thing to eat. After only finding cold turkey I put my shoes and coat on.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked curiously.

"To get something to eat and what are you doing here? I thought you where staying at a local hotel?" I replied. He nodded

"Yeah, Nils kicked me out, apparently I was snoring, so I snuck in here. Can I come with you?" He asked, a tiny smirk appearing on his face. I shrugged. He smiled and disappeared. 3 minutes later he appeared wearing jeans and a t-shirt, his hair still messed up. He grabbed his coat and turned towards me. "Let's go?"

I smiled a little and nodded. I led him through the quiet, dark streets towards the local café. I was surprised to see it open on the day after Christmas. As we walked in a little bell rang, announcing our visit to the shop's staff.

Jen sat behind the counter, a coffee in her hand. She looked like she hadn't slept at all. She smiled when she saw me. Her smile widened as she saw Scott behind me. She gave me a look, but I shook my head informing her that we where not an item. She frowned a little before smiling again.

"What are you two doing up so early?" She asked curiously.

"Woke up far to early and couldn't get to sleep" I replied. "What are you doing working in a shop at 6am the day after Christmas?" I asked, smirking a little.

"Jules invited me skiing and I need money to pay for the flights, I'm getting paid 3 times the normal wages to work today. All I have to do is deal with the grumpy office workers who have to go to work today" She replied. "Who's your friend?" She asked eyeing Scott.

"Scott" Scott said and held out his hand. Jen smiled and shook his hand.

"How's your job going at the gym then?" Jen asked diverting her gaze from Scott to me.

"Er, good, the manager said that he wants me to start as a personal trainer soon, but I said I wanted to wait until after Christmas" I replied.

"Oh that would be so cool, anyway, what would you guys like?" She asked.

"Coffee please" I said and turned to Scott. "Same please" Scott said. Jen nodded and got to making our coffees. We sat at a table in the corner of the dim café.

"So how have you been?" Scott asked as Jen delivered our coffees.

"Er, I've had my ups and downs you?" I replied awkwardly. I sipped my coffee slowly.

"Yeah, ups and downs" He replied awkwardly.

"So how did you get out of all that marriage poop?" I asked.

"Poop?" He questioned and laughed. I shrugged and he continued "Well Max was a nice girl, but there was nothing there. I guess she realised that in the end. She confronted me and asked me who I was in love with. She knew it wasn't her. She said she used to love me, but more as a teenage crush, nothing serious. So we split up. We had been married a day or so, so we just got a quick divorce, there was no belongings to split between us, so it was relatively easy."

"You where married for a day" I said and burst out laughing. He nodded. Scott opened his mouth, about to say something, but Jen walked up.

"Hey guys, er sorry to interrupt but Jules just called, and there are no customers at the moment. So I was wondering if you guys could just look after this place for half an hour of so." She asked fiddling with her shirt. I smiled at how her eyes lit up when she talked about Jules.

"Only if we get free food" Scott said seriously. I thumped him in the chest. He made a girly squeak and Jen laughed at us.

"Gosh your like a couple of old grannies, help yourself to the food, just don't go mad" Jen said as she walked out the door, not even waiting to see if I had said I would stay.

"Great now I'm stuck in a bloody café at 6 in the morning with you" I moaned, and guess what Scott did, he bloody laughed!

**Sorry it's so short, but I've got exams in the next few weeks so not sure when I will be able to update.. **

**Do you prefer, quicker but short updates, or a long gap and then a giant one ? :P xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**OK I have good news and bad news! Good news.. things between Scott and Rose are going to get interesting, bad news.. this book is coming to an end.. but I'm going to leave it open so I can do a sequal. **

**8 reviews, I was relativly happy with that ;) **

**Amethyst – Haha it was just a filler chapter :P Haha I will smile ;) Thank you for the review xx**

**-Misguided Star- - Yep things are going to get messy when he finds out. Sorry to say the awkwardness gets worse :P Thank you for the review xx**

**Nelsonstudenthigh09 – That made me ROFL ;) I'll try but I'm busy at the moment :P Thank you for the review xx**

**Love4you – Lol thank you for the review xx**

**Bookworm – Haha where are you from then? I have a little giggle when I read American stories and they say jerk and comforter ;) Haha thank you for the review xx**

**TinnyVSTara – Oh my god, you are such a good reviewer :) You always review so quickly, and all the time, you give me honest reviews.. and I just love you :) Oh god I sound like a lesbian, I'm going to stop know :) Thank you for the review xx**

**DangerouseLove – Haha thank you for the review ;) xx**

**xpaiige and the starsx – Lol I laughed at that ;) Alex Pettyfer is sex on legs.. I'm not going to lie and he was in Wild Child, I love that film ;) Haha no.. I've only read one vampire academy book :L I just thought Dimitri suited my macho tough character ;) And if you look at what I said to TinnyVSTara.. that applies to you to ;) xx**

**Thank you to all those reviewers who keep reviewing ;) I love you guys.. lesbian love hug! ;) **

"Well this isn't awkward at all" I muttered. Scott and I had been sitting in silence for the last 10 minutes. He kept fiddling with his shoe laces. I stared past Scott's huge head and out the window. The street lights lit up the dark streets, the stars still twinkled faintly in the sky, smoke billowed in the distance, the streets stained with the mess from the night life. Smashed bottles, cigarettes, needles and even a few passed out partier all littered the streets. Houses darkened, no one dared to disrupt the gloomy mess. Parents groaned as their children woke early, wanting to continue the Christmas festivities.

"Did you watch the Eastenders special?" Scott asked disrupting my observation session.

I paused and stared at him. His eyebrow rose. "Yes, it was good" I replied.

"mm" Scott replied. We stayed silent for a few more seconds before Scott spoke again "The weather was nice yesterday wasn't it?" Scott commented. I burst out laughing.

"You do realise we're talking about the weather.." I said and giggled. Scott smiled.

"Well your being boring!"

"Me.. boring, Scott your the most boring person I know!" I replied. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yep" I said, popping my 'p'.

"I'm boring?" Scott asked sadly, staring at his lap. Oh crap, I hadn't meant to upset him.

"No, your not boring! Scott?" I asked but he just stared at his lap. "Look I'm sorry, your not boring, your the least boring person I know, your Mr Un-Boring!" I said trying to cheer him up. He let out a sob, I couldn't tell if it was real or not!

"I'll make you a bacon buttie!" I yelled faking enthusiasm. Scott jumped up. He had tears streaming down his face and was laughing his head off. Crying with laughter..

I growled and ran vampire speed behind the counter. I found the bread and crumbled a piece in my hand. I walked up to Scott innocently. When I was close enough I reached out and poured the bread crumbs down his shirt! He yelled out and flapped his shirt madly.

"Your dead Smith!" He yelled and grabbed the pot of flour. Oh God. He grabbed a hand full and threw it at me. I screamed and jumped on a table to get out of the way of the flying flour. I did a little victory dance on the table until I was pelted with spoonful's of flour! I looked down to see that my clothes where now white.

I launched of the table, grabbing the pot out of Scott's hand and pouring it over his head. I giggled as Scott stood there looking like a snowman. I stopped laughing as Scott engulfed me in a giant bear hug. Scott ruffled my hair, making me look like a dandruff victim. I stared up at him as he stared down at me. He leaned down, I took a deep breath before meeting his li-.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!" Jen yelled from the doorway.

"You where robbed!" Scott screamed and ran out the door screaming like a little girl. I smirked until I realised what a mess the place was in. The tables and chairs where tipped over and flour coated everything. "I'm going to get in so much trouble for this" Jen said as she walked up to me. "Blame it on me, I have to go, just say it was me Jen!" I said and ran out the door.

I reached the house a few seconds after Scott. "What did you do?" Marco yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Just a little flour fight" I said quietly.

"Well we are leaving in 10 minutes! Your father won't be pleased if you've gotten yourself in trouble Rose" Marco warned.

"I don't care what he thinks!" I lied as I walked into the bathroom. The truth was I did care what Mark thought. He was my father, and he had his reasons for what he did, sure they weren't very good reasons, but still reasons.

I showered quickly and got dressed. When I got outside 3 black Audi's where waiting. Mark had sent them to make sure we got 'home' safely. I was assigned a car with Marco and Callum on either side of me in the back and in the front one driver and a woman called Claire who was Rich's replacement, he had left to spend more time with his family.

I had dressed smartly as Marco informed me that my father had guests staying. I wore blue skinny jeans, a white loose top with thin blue stitching and a black blazer, I didn't know whether to wear heels or flats, in the end I couldn't find any flat shoes so I wore a pair of black heels.

"Your nervous?" Marco observed half way through the journey. I nodded. "You'll be fine" Callum assured me.

"He obviously doesn't trust me" I said and gestured around the car. Claire frowned in the front, she had long grey hair and was currently wearing a dress and heels far to high for her age. She shook her head and laughed silently.

"Sorry what's funny?" I asked, annoyed.

"You wonder why your father doesn't trust you? Your out of control. Don't worry though. Rich was far to kind to you. If you step out of line once young lady you will be sedated and weakened for a very long time" She warned. If Marco hadn't placed his hand on my knee I would have launched forward and snapped her neck right there and then.

"You've got to catch me first slag" I muttered under my breath. Marco and Callum smirked.

"Don't worry you think your very tough because your a half, but I can catch you within a blink of an eye darling" Claire said and smiled.

Before Marco or Callum could stop me, I dashed forward and yanked Claire's head back before whispering in her ear "Go on, I dare you". She shrieked and I sat down. Marco frowned at me. I knew I wasn't back to normal yet. If I was angry, I was bloody angry, especially when Scott wasn't around.

"I will have words with your father young lady and you will regret ever laying a hand on me!" Claire screeched as we pulled up at my fathers mansion.

I followed Marco out of the car and looked around for the two other cars. "The others are delayed in traffic" Our driver explained. I nodded and thanked him before following Marco up the steps to the front door.

A butler opened the front door and welcomed us. "Welcome Rose, your father is in a meeting, but wishes to see you in half an hour. He will meet you by the indoor pool" The butler explained. I nodded and thanked him before heading off towards the indoor pool.

I stopped as I walked through the grand hall. The marble floor had been repaired, no trace of Jack's death. I ran into the changing rooms that led to the pool. I picked a random swimming costume out of the box of brand new ones. I slipped it on and sprinted into the pool room. It was giant with a glass ceiling. I dove straight in and swam until my anger and hurt was gone and replaced with exhaustion. It was only when I dumped myself on one of the sun beds surrounding the pool that I realised the pool room was filled with mothers and children. They all stared at me. I closed my eyes and blocked them out.

I didn't want to be here. I hated being here, no one trusted me. I felt the rustling of air and opened my eyes to see everyone leaving. Mark, George, Marco and Claire where standing in the door way. Once everyone had left Mark came and sat beside me.

"How are you Rose?" He asked as if nothing had happened.

"I'm fine." I said and closed my eyes again.

"She is trying to block you out, another sign that she is still not mentally well" I heard Claire's annoying voice explain to my father.

I opened my eyes and shot up so fast that Claire screamed. George stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Rose" he warned.

"I am fine, it's her. She makes me so angry, in fact this whole house makes me angry. I don't want to be here, so let's not pretend. Why did you come to talk to me? It obviously isn't good news and it will probably make me angry seeing as you bought George with you" I stated and sat down again.

"Your very observant these days. I know you are better, but I've been talking with Claire and we still feel you aren't yourself. You need more help to fully recover. You are powerful but you need to control your anger" Mark said slowly.

"You want to know the only thing that helps my anger?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Scott Green, but no, he wasn't good enough so you sent him away. Didn't you 'dad'!" I said sarcastically.

"See!" Claire said, jumping up and pointing at me "The anger is not normal!" I groaned and put my head in my hands. "Just tell me what you where going to say before I push her in the pool!" I groaned.

"Well we need to talk about living arrangements. After the party tonight I would like you to stay here so Claire can treat you" Mark explained.

"What about what I want?" I asked, taking deep breaths to stop myself from pushing Claire in the pool.

"We can take that into consideration" Mark said.

"How kind of you" I said sarcastically.

"What do you want then?" George said. I turned towards him.

"I want to go back to the house with Marco and Scott. I want to continue my job at the gym and I want to be as far away from here as possible." I said calmly. George nodded.

"She has made extreme improvements" George commented. I smiled.

"She's still not right though, she's still ill" Claire pointed out. Oh shut up Claire and your stupidly long hair.

"I will see how you act tonight at the boxing day party" Mark said and stood up. I smiled as he left with Claire hot on her heal.

I would be on my best behaviour tonight.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N I am sooo sorry! I completely forgot about this story! What has it been.. 2 months.. oops.. I'm going to write you guys a nice long chapter to hopefully make up for it ;) **

**Love4you – I was tempted to let Rose push Claire in the pool, but it would have ruined the moment, but don't worry Rose gets her revenge. Haha me and my friend had a flour fight, apart from it was in this coffee shop and someone called the police :L Anyway thanks for the review xx**

**Yuukigirly – You summed up Rose perfectly ;) Apart from technically she couldn't save Jack as his blood was poisoned, but Rose wanted to try anyway. Thank you for the review xx**

**xpaige and the Starsxx – Haha thank you, I like adding humour to these vampire stories :P Alex Pettyfer is rather dashing ;) And I will definitely go see his new film :P And the book could continue but there hasn't been that many reviews and I'm loosing inspiration so at the moment it has about 5 more chapters and then I'll end it but leave it open for a sequel. Thanks for the review xx**

**Nelsonstudenthigh09 – Rose does forgive Scott, don't you worry ;) Lol my Microsoft word comes up with your name when I type the first few letters because I've typed it so many times :P Thanks for the many reviews xx**

**Bookworm – If you get stuck just ask me and I'll tell you ;) The funniest thing is when American's say 'pants' because in the UK pants are underwear, makes me chuckle :P There's this new boy in my year at school who's from new york and we have this little joke, he says 'how was your tea this morning?' and I reply 'smashing, the scones where a little overdone, how are you pants?' That sounds so un-funny now I've written it down. Lol you have to be there ;) Anyway, thanks for the review xx**

**Rocktheroxie – Hahaa thank you ;) I was almost giving up hope after 5 days of no reviews and then you came along :D thanks for the review xx**

* * *

**After that essay of an authors note, here is the story :P**

I stared at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a long sleeved blue dress that came half way down my thigh. My hair was down and naturally wavy. I pushed a blue flower into my hair before deciding I looked presentable. I sat gingerly on my bed and slipped my blue heels on.

30 minutes till D-Day, or as others liked to call it, Boxing Day Ball. There was a knock on the door. I guess that was Marco checking I hadn't run off to the pub. I opened the door with a smile on my face until I saw Scott standing in my doorway, topless, with three shirts in his hands. He smiled weekly.

"I was wondering if, as friends, you could give me some advice on which shirt to wear?" He asked.

I frowned. Everything had been going so well in the café, well until I nearly kissed him.

"I bought jumpers as well?" Scott said and lifted up his shirts to show a collection of jumpers underneath.

"Come in then, if I don't help you'll probably end up going in a yellow dress knowing your fashion sense" I joked and walked back into my room. I grabbed the shirts and jumpers from Scott and laid them out on my bed. Scott was currently wearing a pair of beige chinos. I immediately eliminated a pale yellow shirt, I didn't want him looking like a safari guide. That left a pale pink shirt and a pale blue shirt with thin dark blue and green stripes. I decided that the blue shirt was more Scott style and handed it to him. He slipped it over his head, not bothering to undo the buttons.

"You'll pop the buttons" I warned, I was very relaxed when it came to my clothes, but any guy I was seen with had to have acceptable fashion sense or have his own wacky style. Scott roughly pulled the jumper on over his head and smiled approvingly at himself as he stared in my mirror. I have to say he did look rather nice, in a friendly way.. obviously.

Scott combed his hair with his hand before looking in the mirror again. He nodded and smiled at himself. "OK let's go!" He said. "As friends" He added quickly. I nodded and we swiftly walked down stairs to the ball room which was quickly being filled with my fathers acquaintances. I almost threw up as I saw Claire standing in a backless dress that showed way to much cleavage for a woman of her age and barely covered her privates. She was talking to my father who was surrounded by all his 'friends'. I walked over to them, with my head held high and an elegant smile plastered on my face.

"Good evening father" I said and delicately kissed him on the cheek.

"Ah Rose, you look lovely tonight. These are some of Claire's colleagues." My father said and quickly introduced me to Claire's minions.

"You look nice tonight Rose, although your dress is a little short" Claire commented. I blinked and took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to disagree with you Claire. I mean compared to some of the women around here, they are practically on their death beds and they strut around in dresses far shorter than mine" I said nicely, eyeing the hem of Claire's dress. She scowled which only made me smile even more.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find the drinks table" I said and turned on my heel, grabbed Scott and headed straight for the table smothered with alcohol.

I quickly made myself a vodka and coke as Scott poured a beer. We stood still, occasionally taking sips from our drinks as the music started up and couples flooded the dance floor. Mark had hired a famous orchestra to play music so sadly the only dancing was old fashioned.

I jumped as someone touched my arm. I looked into the face of a hansome vampire. He had black hair and his face was similar to, I cringed as I thought of him, Jamie. The Jamie look-a-like smiled softly and offered me his hand.

"Good evening. Would you like to dance" He asked. I was about to decline but out of the corner of my eye I saw Mark and Claire watching me. My father looked interested, whereas Claire looked like she was searching for any mistake or flaw in my presentation.

"I would love too" I replied and took his hand, momentarily forgetting about Scott as I made my way towards the dance floor.

The man placed his large hands on my hips, I hesitantly placed mine behind his neck. We swayed in time to the violin chords. I kept my distance, not wanting to get to close.

"So, do I get to know your name?" I asked as we danced.

"Thomas Drake, I manage an estate up north that belongs to your father" Thomas explained.

"So you know who I am?" I questioned as my hips swayed.

Thomas winked "Everyone knows who you are Rose, your Mark Lumen's daughter" He replied.

I just nodded and continued to dance.

"Look, I was wondering if you could put a good word in with your father for me. You see I'm a little behind on paying some bills and all I need is a week or so.." Thomas began but I cut him off.

I laughed "That's what this was all about. You thought you could 'woo' me and then I would get 'daddy' to give you extra time to pay your bloody bills." I hissed at him.

He didn't even bother to deny it. I scowled at him before slapping him across the face. He stumbled sideways but quickly regained his balance. I was about to launch myself at him but Scotts voice stopped me.

"Rose, don't. Your supposed to be on best behaviour tonight remember?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded and quickly regained my composure. Luckily my father hadn't seen my little 'episode' but Claire had was already scribbling something down on a small note pad. Scott took my hand in his and walked over to the drinks table while I obediently let him pull me with him.

I downed a vodka and coke before walking outside and sitting cross-legged on my fathers freshly cut lawn.

"Why did you look like you wanted to kill that guy" Scott asked as he sat down beside me with a G&T in his hand.

"He looked like Jamie" As soon as I said 'his' name Scott growled protectively. "And, he thought he could play me like a fool, the only reason he wanted to dance was because he needed something from my father. He thought he could play me, like you did." I said as I remembered what I had heard Marco say a few hours before Jamie took my virginity.

_It was our job. We had to make friends with Rose. Luke was told to make her want to be his best friend, but she wasn't opening up to him so they sent in Scott. He was told to make her want to be more than friends with him._

"Yes, at first it was only my job, but then I got to know you Rose. I found out how amazing you are, it wasn't my job any more it was my life." Scott said and turned towards me. "You're my life Rose, your everything to me. I know you said you only wanted to be friends but.. I need you Rose." He whispered the last 4 words as he leaned towards me.

His familiar lips touched mine. It was like returning to your favourite old school, all the memories and good times, the feelings you shared together, but in life you can't stay at school forever.

I broke away from Scott and stood up.

"I need to think this through." I blurted out before turning and running back into the house and upto my room, not caring about the guests downstairs.

The feelings I felt for Scott where amazing, but almost to good to be true. How could I trust him not to turn out like _him, _like Jamie. Jamie had done what he did out of 'love', and if that was love then I didn't want anything to do with it.

I woke up the next morning sprawled on my bed still in my dress. I quickly changed into a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt, and brushed my teeth to rid my mouth of the mouldy taste that haunted my mouth from last night.

I looked in the mirror to see my hair was a tangled mess, but I was thirsty.. really thirsty so I didn't even bother attempting to de-tangle it. I ran full pelt to the kitchen, not stopping as I passed the tempting staff in the hallways.

I rummaged through the industrial size fridge, until I found a bottle of blood. While drinking I turned to survey the kitchen.

Surprisingly there was no one in it, normally Callum and Nils where having a food fight, while Luke and Scott took bets but now it was empty.

I dropped the bottle of blood in the bin by the door and headed towards the shouting voices. Soon I found myself outside Mark's office. I knocked once before opening the door and stepping inside.

Sure enough everyone was gathered round, arguing about something. They stopped yelling as I walked in. I heard the fluttering of paper as Mark hid something behind his back.. presumably what they where all fighting over.

"What's going on?" I asked, giving them a change to explain. They all stayed silent so I eyed Marco and Scott. They where most likely to give me answers. "Fine" I muttered and before anyone could stop me I had whizzed across the room and taken the piece of paper from Mark's hand.

"Don't read it" Scott warned but it was too late.

_Rose,_

_If by any change you ever get to read this letter, then I know you hate me. _

_I did horrible things to you, things that will haunt me forever. I know excuses don't matter in situations like these, but I want you to know that I wasn't myself. _

_I went to find you, after I was turned and they told me you had survived. I saw you with a boy and you were kissing, I got angry, angry that you had forgotten about me after only a year. His name was Scott and you were in love, that much I knew from only watching you for a few minutes. It was as if he had switched places with me and I was jealous._

_I loved you so much but you were over me. So I took you and hoped that you would love me again, but you didn't so I lost it. I wanted you to love me and at the time the only way I though would make you love me was if I would be the one you lost your virginity to. We used to talk about it at the weekends, you said you wanted to loose it to someone you loved with all your heart, and I wanted that person to be me. _

_You will most definitely say no, but I want to see you again. One change to make things right. I love you Rose, and I know deep down you love me to. The real me, the Jay who took you to Brighton and went on the merry-go-round when you were to scared to go on your own, the one who you used to stay up all night talking to on the phone, the one who held you close as you let out all the feelings you bottle up. _

_I know you have questions, and I'll give you answers._

_Your Jamie xx_

There was a mobile number written at the bottom in Jamie's familiar handwriting, a number that my fingers ached to dial.

**a/n **

**I know this isn't a very long chapter, but I wanted to give you guys something. Jamie has changed and in the next chapter they meet up. Hopefully I will be able to upload the next chapter soon, but I have really important exams so I'm not sure. Review :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**There is no excuse for why I haven't updated for months, well apart from a lack of time and motivation. However none of that is your fault, so I'm sorry for selfishly not updating. **

**There is only 1 more chapter in this book, maybe two. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, support, favourites and alerts. They all mean the world to me!**

**I hope you like the chapter, it's a pretty long one. **

**Again, I am so sorry for not updating! x**

* * *

_Previously – _I dropped the bottle of blood in the bin by the door and headed towards the shouting voices. Soon I found myself outside Mark's office. I knocked once before opening the door and stepping inside.

Sure enough everyone was gathered round, arguing about something. They stopped yelling as I walked in. I heard the fluttering of paper as Mark hid something behind his back.. presumably what they were all fighting over.

"What's going on?" I asked, giving them a change to explain. They all stayed silent so I eyed Marco and Scott. They were most likely to give me answers. "Fine" I muttered and before anyone could stop me I had whizzed across the room and taken the piece of paper from Mark's hand.

"Don't read it" Scott warned but it was too late.

_Rose,_

_If by any change you ever get to read this letter, then I know you hate me._

_I did horrible things to you, things that will haunt me forever. I know excuses don't matter in situations like these, but I want you to know that I wasn't myself._

_I went to find you, after I was turned and they told me you had survived. I saw you with a boy and you were kissing, I got angry, angry that you had forgotten about me after only a year. His name was Scott and you were in love, that much I knew from only watching you for a few minutes. It was as if he had switched places with me and I was jealous, so very jealous._

_I loved you so much but you were over me. So I took you and hoped that you would love me again, but you didn't so I lost it. I wanted you to love me and at the time the only way I thought would make you love me was if I would be the one you lost your virginity to. We used to talk about it at the weekends, you said you wanted to lose it to someone you loved with all your heart, and I wanted that person to be me._

_You will most definitely say no, but I want to see you again. One chance to make things right. I love you Rose, and I know deep down you love me to. The real me, the Jay who took you to Brighton and went on the merry-go-round when you were too scared to go on your own, the one who you used to stay up all night talking to on the phone, the one who held you close as you let out all the feelings you bottle up._

_I know you have questions, and I'll give you answers._

_Your Jamie xx_

There was a mobile number written at the bottom in Jamie's familiar handwriting, a number that my fingers ached to dial.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"I want to see him" I said slowly. I looked up from the letter at Mark. I knew, as my father, he would decide whether I was aloud or not.

"Absolutely not Rose" Mark said.

"After what that scum did to you Rose? Why would you even think about going and seeing him?" Luke asked in astonishment.

"He says he has answers, and I need answers." I replied softly, fingering the letter carefully.

"You're not going. I forbid it!" I heard Scott growl.

"Scott, you can't tell me what to do" I said, still staring at the letter.

"Rose, if I have to tie you down to stop you going I will!" Scott warned.

"Try it. Go on. I dare you!" I said menacingly. The boy who sat on the lawn with me last night, who declared his love for me was gone. I was left with an over protective knob.

"Stop this!" Marks said -his voice full of authority. "You 3, out." He said pointing to Nils, Callum and Luke.

They both glared at Mark, but obediently walked out the room, leaving Marco, Scott, Mark and the oh so delightful Claire.

"I think this is preposterous. She obviously still mentally unstable. She attacked a guest last night! Does that not prove all the points I've been making. I su-"

"Be quiet Claire" Mark said, his voice deadly. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. I wanted to smile in victory, but my mind was busy with other thoughts.

"Give me the letter Rose." He said, holding his hand out.

I hesitated, gripping it protectively.

"I just want to read it!" He said, his voice slightly raised.

I reluctantly handed it over.

The room was silent as Mark read through the letter. I stared over at Scott who was shooting me death glares.

"Sir" Marco said. Mark looked up.

"Yes?"

"I think I may have a plan, if you're willing to hear it." He said. Mark nodded and Marco began to speak.

"I agree that Rose should not see Jamie, after all he did to her, we cannot trust him. I believe he should be given a trial, and sentenced for kidnapping and rape."

I stiffened.

"But I understand that Rose needs to be able to get over her ordeal, and maybe talking to Jamie, asking him questions. Well maybe it will help her. So I suggest we organise a place to meet Jamie, and Rose can ask all the questions she wants, and then we will arrest him."

The room was silent for a few seconds, as everyone pondered the idea.

"What if something goes wrong and it's all a set up?" Scott asked.

"We can pick the place we meet Jamie and we can put guards everywhere. If anything goes wrong he won't be able to escape, and I think Rose won't have any problem looking after herself." Marco replied.

I nodded a little. "What sentence would he get for kidnap and" I paused "rape".

Mark looked at me. "Life imprisonment or possibly the death sentence." He said bluntly.

I nodded. The thought of the sweet Jay dying bought tears to my eyes.

"I disagree with all of this!" Claire said, standing up. "How can you trust her" She gestured wildly at me "not to give the plan away to him!"

"Claire, I would appreciate it if you showed my daughter some respect. She knows that doing that would be incredibly stupid" Mark said, eyeing me. "Now please leave, you are no longer needed, Marco call together the guards."

Marco nodded and disappeared out the door, shortly followed by a grumpy Claire.

"Scott please wait outside, I need to speak with my daughter in private" Mark ordered.

Scott nodded and left. As the door closed Mark sunk into a thick leather chair. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Honestly Rose" He muttered.

Guilt washed over me as I stared at his face. Stress had taken its toll on Mark. He had bags under his eyes, making him look slightly similar to a panda, his face was paler than usual and his hair had lost its shine.

"I'm sorry" I said softly.

"For what?" Mark asked.

"For all the trouble I've caused." I whispered, concentrating on my fingers in my lap.

"Rose" Mark said. He used his finger to tilt my head up and meet his gaze. "None of this is your fault. This is all Jamie's fault. You are stupid to blame yourself. In hindsight I should have taken you from your home years ago, I should have raised you here."

"Hindsight's a wonderful thing isn't it" I said softly.

He chuckled and nodded. "Rose if you want to see Jamie, you can go. However, you must remember that he will be put on trial, and if he's sentenced to death, he will die."

"I know" I said quietly. "I just need answers, and only Jamie can provide them."

"Well then.." He said as he stood. He opened the door and beckoned Scott inside.

"Escort Rose back to her room, we leave at 1pm sharp" Mark said. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you" I whispered in his ear.

"Remember what I said" He said as we left. I nodded and headed back to my room with Scott trailing behind me.

* * *

It was 1 pm and we were all gathered in the front hall and Mark was giving a talk to the guards.

"Right boys, the location has been confirmed by the target. We will arrive at 1500 hours and the target will arrive half an hour later. The location was chosen by the target so take care when you position yourself. The target assures that he is coming alone, but he cannot be trusted. I want a full sweep of the location before the target arrives. The plan is as we discussed. Any signs of trouble and you move in. Understand?"

There was a round of YES SIR's before the guards departed to the awaiting vehicles.

10 minutes later I was in an old Land Rover with Mark and a Guard in the front and in the back was myself, Scott, Nils, and Luke and Conner.

After an hour of driving in silence, the butterflies started fluttering in my stomach.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Brighton" Scott replied.

"Oh"

I should've guessed that Jamie would choose Brighton as a place to meet. It held so many good memories, yet it was also the place where we he died.

Scott fidgeted on the seat beside me. He had been incredibly moody all day. I knew he wasn't happy about me seeing Jamie, and I could understand why, but I needed this.

* * *

We arrived in Brighton at 3pm. We drove through the winding streets and after a few minutes I realised where we were heading.

I used to have a dog called Patch, and I loved him like he was my brother. We used to roll about on the floor together, acting like complete nutters. Patch hated everyone apart from me and Jamie. When Patch got cancer I cried for days on end. We put him down a few days after he was diagnosed to save him the pain.

_I was crying on my bed when Jamie turned up._ _He walked straight into my house and up to my room. He pulled me up, shoved a jumper over my head and dragged me to the bus stop. _

_It took 2 hours to get to Brighton from my house using public transport, but when we got there Jamie surprised me by, instead of heading to the pier, he led me to a small forest. It was Autumn when Patch died and all the leaves had fallen off the trees. _

_When we got to the forest, Jamie took an urn out of the bag he had been carrying. _

"_Your Mum gave it to me, she said you wouldn't take it." He said softly. _

_I nodded, staring at the box that contained Patch's ashes. _

"_Remember how Patch used to love walks, and in the summer, whenever we bought ice-creams, you would buy him one too, apart from it just used to end up smeared all over the pavement" He said softly. _

_I laughed. "And then we had to stop taking him to public places because he jumped on that old ladies picnic" I said. _

"_Yeah, that was hilarious."_

"_I-I can't scatter him Jay" I stuttered. "I can't touch the ashes" I said as a tear leaked from my eye. _

"_I know" He said softly. He dropped his bag on the ground, so he could get a better grip on the urn. He took the lid of carefully with one hand, before carefully placing it on top of his bag. _

_I watched as he slowly sunk his hand into the grey dust. He waited until there was a gust of wind before throwing the ashes. _

_The wind caught the ashes with open arms and we watched as Patch floated off into the distance._

_I watched Jay do it a second time, before I took hold of Jay's hand and together we put our hands into the urn. We cradled the ash with our hands before throwing it into the wind. _

_Jay wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close. I inhaled his intoxicating scent. _

"_I love you Rose" _

That was the first time he told me that he loved me.

"We're here." Scott said as he nudged my arm.

I looked out the window to see we were right in the middle of the forest. There was a small clearing that looked like something out of a film.

Frosty leaves covered the ground, the naked trees towered high, touching the clouds. There was a small wooden park bench in the middle of the clearing that had turned grey after years of use.

I stepped out of the car and watched as the guards unloaded snipers from the boot of one of the cars.

"Are those really necessary?" I asked Nils.

"Yes, we don't know that Jamie won't bring back up." He replied before excusing himself to help the guards.

"Rose, come with me" Mark said.

I nodded and followed him to the bench. Everything seemed so surreal.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes" I replied, the butterflies in my stomach were beyond fluttering.

"Ok, well you just sit here and wait. We have about 15 minutes before Jamie will arrive" He said before giving me an affectionate kiss on the forehead and running of to help his men set up.

Mark had earlier explained that after contacting Jamie and deciding a place to meet, he had held a meeting with his guards and they had decided that they would all hide up in the trees or hidden on the ground.

They would give Jamie and I time to talk, before moving in and arresting Jamie.

"Rose?" I looked up to see Scott standing in front of me.

"Yes?" I answered warily. He had been incredibly moody and I couldn't handle one of his tantrums right now.

"I have to get into my position soon, but I just wanted to say.." He paused and looked down "that if you feel uncomfortable at any time just call my name and I'll come and get you"

I smiled, truly touched by his words. "Thank you, I will" I gave him a hug before he had to leave to get into position.

"Places everyone! Target approaching!" I heard a voice shout.

There were a few rustles of leaves before the forest fell silent. I sat down on the bench and fiddled with my fingers.

I felt him before I saw him.

I looked up and took a sharp intake of breath.

He was walking towards me, across the clearing. He looked.. amazing. His hair almost blended in with the trees, he was as tall as I remembered him.

He stopped a few metres away from the bench and gave me a small, shy smile.

"Hello" He whispered softly.

"Hi" I whispered back. I bit my lip to stop the threatening waterfall of tears.

He looked so different since the last time I saw him. For one, his eyes had gone back to the soft and loving eyes that I knew so well, the way he held himself was like the casual, laid back Jay I knew. He was wearing a pair of worn out jeans, a plain grey V-neck t-shirt and brown leather ankle boots.

"May I sit?" He asked softly and gestured to the bench.

I nodded slowly. He walked carefully over and sat down on the other end of the bench to myself.

I inhaled his scent and it immediately bought back memories.

I don't know how to explain it, but the last time I had seen him, his scent had been different, like gone off food, but now, now it was like the Jay I knew and well, loved.

And because of that I knew.. I knew that he had changed.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"OK I guess" I was amazed that I sounded so calm.

"I know it won't make any difference, but you have to know that I am so sorry!"

"Why?" I asked.

"What?" He asked, confused at my question.

"Why did you do it?" I asked, as my voice broke. Tears fell down my cheeks.

I stared at his pained face. "I'm so sorry Rose!" He exclaimed. I shook my head and motioned for him to answer the question. Now was the time for answers.

"I don't know. I guess I saw you with Scott, is that his name?" I nodded. "I'll start from the beginning?" He said. I nodded.

"My real father came to me one day and explained what I was. I freaked out at first and tried to run, saying he was a madman, but he just followed me until I allowed him to talk. He said he was worried about us, you and I. He said werewolves had been seen trying to assassinate us, but were stopped by the guards your father sent to protect you. He said I had to be turned; it was a rite of passage.

I said I would, but there was no need for you to be turned, surely you were being protected. My real father then told me that if I were to be turned, and you weren't, well.. He said it would hurt you.. a lot. He said we were soul mates and when one soul mate was turned and another wasn't, it caused extreme pain and eventually death to the human soul mate."

"So you tried to push me in front of a car to stop me being hurt?" I questioned.

He nodded.

"But I survived, and you got turned into a vampire?" I questioned. "What happened to the extreme pain and death?"

"He was a liar, my real father. He took my back to his house, injected his venom into me to finish my transformation and then left me. If it weren't for my brother I would've gone insane. My father injected to much venom into me on purpose, if you have to much venom in you, it makes the turning process much more painful, and once you are turned, it takes longer for you to balance your vampire side with your human side. I escaped the house and ran to find you, to make sure you were OK. Then I saw you with Scott, and I got angry.. So angry. It felt as if you were ripping out my heart and tearing it to pieces. My brother tried to tell me that it was just my emotions being intensified, but I didn't listen. I gathered some guards, and then ordered them to come and kidnap you.." He finished.

I stayed silent for a while, trying to take in all the information before speaking up. "You have brothers?"

I know it wasn't the most relevant question, but they seemed to have played a part in all this.

"Yes, well we share the same Father, or we did. I killed my Father a few weeks after you were rescued. My brothers made me come to my senses, and together we killed him. He was evil and was only going to cause more trouble."

"That must have been hard, killing your true Father" I said softly. Although I didn't have a great relationship with Mark, I knew that we shared the same blood, and I could never kill him, even if he was evil.

He nodded slowly. "I'm sorry to hear about Jack." He said after a few minutes of silence.

I immediately felt the anger rise in me. "You killed him" I said through gritted teeth. Before I could stop myself, I slapped Jamie hard across his cheek.

His heard turned violently to the side and he hissed in pain.

"Rose, I swear I didn't! I would never do that!" He said softly, moving slightly away from me and placing his hands up in surrender.

"Well then who did?" I questioned, my voice deadly.

"I looked into it, after I heard. Jack was my friend too you know." He said.

"Well, who did it then? Everyone just assumed it was you, and it wasn't very hard to believe that it was you at the time" I said.

"Werewolves, trying to seek revenge on your clan." He said. He moved a little closer.

I winced a little when he placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Rose. I know how close you two were, I should've been there for you"

"It's OK" I said, my body softening. "I guess you were having your own family problems"

Jamie squeezed my shoulder lightly. I missed his touch, more than I could ever imagine, but I was still scared.. scared that the horrible, cruel Jamie would come back. I was scared that this was all a trick.

"Will you promise me something?" I asked quietly.

"Anything" He replied. I sighed and leaned into him without noticing.

"Promise that you're better, promise that you'll never turn into the man you were when I last saw you" I said softly.

"I promise. Will you promise me something in return?" He asked, his words so gentle.

"What?" I questioned.

"Promise that, if by any horrible chance I turn into the evil creature I was before, promise me that you'll kill me" He said, his words now harsh as he described his former self.

"I don't know if I could" I said honestly. After all that we had been through, Jamie and I were still soul mates, and our connection really showed as we sat on the cold bench, his arm protectively around my shoulders.

"Promise me Rose, I need you to promise me." He begged, shifting so we were now face to face.

"Ok, I promise" I said reluctantly.

"Thank you" He said and smiled slightly.

I eyed the shifting figures in the trees surrounding us. Our time was running out.

"Jay" I said so quietly into his ear. I loved the way his name floated of my tongue like an old friend.

"What?" He whispered back quietly.

I shifted closer to him, making sure to whisper so quietly that only Jamie could hear. "You're surrounded by guards, and they're going to arrest you and put you on trial." Jamie went to speak but I stopped him. "I want you to run. I can keep them here for long enough for you to get away" I said softly.

"I know they're there Rose." He said and chuckled softly. "I saw them all when I was walking through, and I never expected to get away with what I did"

"Please go Jamie, they might kill you!" I whispered urgently into his ear as the figures started to appear from their positions.

"It's OK Rose." Jamie said softly. I let out a small whimper. He squeezed my hand, trying to reassure me that everything would be OK.

"Please run" I whispered one last time as the guards closed in, surrounding us. Jamie smiled at me and shook his head. He leaned forward slowly, giving me plenty of time to move away if I wanted to, however instead I gently pulled his head forward as our lips met.

The small kiss was so .. Jamie. It was everything I loved about him and I wasn't ready for him to be killed. I clung onto his sleeve as Mark stepped forward.

"Rose move" Mark said softly and gestured to where Marco was standing. I suddenly felt extremely protective over my soul mate. I didn't want anyone to hurt him. I was about to growl when Jamie squeezed my hand once more before standing up. He pulled me up with me and gave me a small smile before pushing me in the direction of Marco.

Marco took my arm gently and pulled me out of the circle of guards and towards the car. I had only taken a few steps before I felt a sharp pain in my nose and then all the wind left my lungs. I gasped for air and collapsed against Marco as pain erupted in my stomach.

"Stop!" Marco screamed at the circle of guards. They all turned round and gasped. The pain subsided and I sat up. I looked through the gap the guards had made. Jamie was kneeling on the ground, his nose broken and blood dripping down his face.

"You can't hurt Jamie without hurting Rose, their soul mate bond has obviously been stitched back together."

Everything was chaos from there. Marco picked me up and in a blur I was in a car, strapped in and heading back home.


End file.
